Eternity
by Fuyutaro son
Summary: What if you could become who ever you wanted? Well, unfortunately, the one guy that god choose to offer that very thing to has a few screws loose, come in and see what he does with his new life. Please Read Warnings Inside
1. A Day In the Life Of Jacob Hagger

**Chapter One – A Day In the Life Of Jacob Hagger**

**Summery:** what if you could become who ever you wanted? Well, unfortunately, the one guy that god choose to offer that very thing to has a few screws loose, come in and see what he does with his new life.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series in any way, shape, or form. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I come up with.

**Series: YES, this is actually a Dragon Ball Z fanfic! I know I don't normally put a 'series' thing at the start of my fics, or a warnings thing for that matter, but I feel that they are both necessary since this fic seems like it's a Dragon Ball fic for the first 6-7 chapters. But at chapter 6 or 7 we will be jumping forward to the actual start of the Dragon Ball Z series (when Raditz arrives) and will be going from there.**

**Warnings: OC, Violence (It's DBZ, Duh), Language (Jacob says things that Goku normally wouldn't), Gender-Bending, Yaoi, , Bisexuality.**

**Pairings: Everyone**

**Rating: T for now, I might change it to M later though.**

**NOTE!) Don't all of my fanfics seem to have a very important note at the beginning of the first chapter? Anyway, In this, the main character (Jacob) will become Goku when Goku is a teenager, before he actually gets married to Chichi. The story will then skip forward several years because it would be very boring to talk about what he does in the time between when he becomes Goku and when Raddiz arrives. After Raddiz gets to earth, then everything will start moving at normal pace. (Oh, and please not that Jacob isn't usually angry or crabby, he just has a really bad day in this chapter, which can make anyone bitchy)**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

-actions-

-----------------

Like Always, Jacob Hagger's life somehow managed to go from from being bad to being even worse faster then anyone ever could have predicted it would. One minute he was standing, or rather sitting, in the subway, waiting for the stupid sub to finally pull in so that he could take his oversized gym bag and get on it, and then the next minute, some drugged up looking freakaziod from some junky wannabe frat house appeared out of nowhere, holding a gun and telling everyone to get their asses on the floor or else.

Ah, New York, ain't it a great city?

"Damn it." He growled angrily as the idiot junky from hell kicked him in the side for no reason other than for the bastards own amusement.

_'Great, it's my birthday, which I hate, my mom kicked me out at four in the moring and is sending me to __live with my dad, and now I'm getting jacked for my lunch money by some frat house ass banded. That's it, this day just fuckin blows.'_ he thought angrily, silently contemplating what would happen if he jumped up, grabbed the idiots gun, which was only a few feet away from him, and started shooting people just to get rid of some of his frustration._ 'Nah, then I'd have to deal with some idiot in jail called '_Big Bubba'._ I think I'll just wait it out instead.' _(A/N: please note that he is actually BI (Like the warnings say) so it's just that he's a top, so being some guy's bitch just doesn't sit well with him)

Truth be told, he _could _probably fight the guy if he felt like it, but knowing his luck, all that would do is probably get him shot in the balls or something, and knowing that was just enough to keep him from doing anything stupid while the idiot junky went through his stuff in search for money and anything else that might be worth tanking. After about a minute of searching, the guy stood up, glared down at him, laughed at him for not having any cash on him, and kicked him in the side again for being so broke.

After another twenty minutes of going through everyone's stuff, the idiot junky finally came to the conclusion that he had already found everything of value and took off up the stairs that led up to the main street above. The moment the mugger was out of sight, everyone started standing up, groaning and moaning about how traumatic the whole experience had been.

_'What did you expect? It's the freakin subway for crying out load.' _the teen thought in annoyance as an incredibly stupid woman that was standing next to him started crying, saying that it was the third time she was robbed in the subway in just under a week. _'If it's the third time this week, then stop taking the sub, idiot.' _he added mentally, wandering what kind of idiot get's jacked up two or more times in one week and continues to go to the same exact place over and over again.

It might be cold hearted, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad for the woman at all. Only an idiot would get on the sub at four in the morning and not expect to get mugged, that's why he didn't bring anything with him when he brought his stuff. If he didn't have anything for them to take, then the muggers wouldn't be able to take anything from him. That's just how it works. If you have something on you when they mug you, they beat the crap out of you and take whatever it is that you have, otherwise they usually just kick you a few times and leave.

Which would you prefer, a few bruises and all your money stolen, or a few bruises and all your money still in the bank?

Exactly.

Just as everyone finished dusting themselves off, the sub, which was over an hour late as usual, finally showed up, earning several angry shouts from a few business men that were obviously new in town. Apparently they had decided to take the subway at four in the morning because they didn't feel like driving thirty to forty minutes, even though the streets are pretty much empty until around five or six.

Not really wanting to listen to all the idiots bitching about everything that had just happened to them or about the sub being late, Jacob simply rolled his eyes at them and made his way onto the subway, wandering why his mother was forcing him to move to his father's place at four in the morning in the first place. Usually she actually had enough sense to hold off on making him do anything crazy until it was actually safe for him to do it, but today... For some reason, at around two in the morning, she had gotten up, flipped out, and started forcing him to pack up all his things, which was odd in and of itself because she always freaks out whenever he tries to do anything on his own, so sending him off somewhere to live where she couldn't keep him in her protective clutches was just...

Odd.

She also only gave him enough time to pack some clothes and a few miner things like a manga or two, but apart from that, the rest of it was still back in his room where he had been forced to leave it, which was another weird thing. All his life she had always been on his case about not being prepared for anything, so for her to rush him and force him to leave almost everything he had where it was... It just didn't make any sense.

Finding a place to sit on the sub, one that didn't have to many odd colored stains on or around it, Jacob just shrugged off his mother's weird attitude and decided that it was probably just her going through really early menopause or something. While women are usually in their fifties or sixties when they go through it, for some stranger reason, early menopause and the women in his family just seemed to go hand in hand. Two of his aunts were only in their mid to late thirties when they ran out of eggs, so it wouldn't really be all that surprising if that was the case.

"Great, if that is it, then she's probably going to call dad and start yelling at him for 'stealing her son away from her' or something." He grunted tiredly, remembering how both of his aunts acted before they started taking the hormones.

Both of their husbands still hadn't recovered, but the doctor said that his uncle Tom's surgery had been a success, so he should actually be alright...

Anyway, the point is: there is a thousand and one explanations for why his mother suddenly turned bonkers on him, so why worry about it anyway?

Deciding that it was best not to think about his mother's craziness, Jacob turned his attention to the Subway-board across from where he sat, wandering how long it was going to take him to get to his father's place, which was a lot farther away then the sub itself could actually take him. Glaring at the map on the board, he growled in annoyance when he saw that it would take the sub about five and a half hours to actually get him to the stop that he would need to get off at, which meant that he was going to have to just sit there and staring off into space for five and a half more hours because falling asleep on the sub usually gets you killed.

Unfortunately, it actually took the sub a lot longer then the five and a half hours that the board said it would. In the end, it took the sub not one, not two, but three more hours to get to Jacob's stop, leaving him feeling more then just a little ticked and tired. It also meant that his walk over to the next subway station on his list of traveling utilities was done during the mid-day rush, meaning that he had to shove his way through several hundred thousand people to get to the subway. Then, when he finally got there, he found that he was going to have to wait yet another two hours for the next sub to make its way into the station.

In the end, it was around seven PM when he finally made it to his father's place, which he did while cursing a mile a minute. When he finally walked in through the front door, shoving past his dad as he opened the door for him, his father just nodded to him and stayed out of his way, having already gotten a call from his mom to let him know he was coming and knowing that it was probably a less then happy trip.

"It's been a long day, I've been mugged three times, I smell like shit, and a dog pissed on my stomach while I was staking a nap." He growled, stopping at the foot of the stairs that led up to the second and third floor to turn to look his father in the eyes. "I'm going to bed, if anyone so much as breaths on my door, I'll shoot them, I swear to whatever deity exists, I'll fuckin shoot them."

With that said and his father rolling is eyes at his statement, knowing that it had to be a really bad trip if he was actually threatening violence (seeing as the teen usually just grunted and rolled his eyes at people that annoyed him), Jacob made his way up to his bedroom, stopping by the bathroom to take a shower in an attempt to wash the dog urine off of his chest. When he finished his shower and had brushed his teeth (using a spare and unopened toothbrush in his father's cabinet since his was still back at his mom's house), he walked out of the bathroom without dressing or even wrapping a towel around his waist, made his way over to his bedroom, walked in, locked the door, and dove onto his bed, sighing heavily into his pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

-----------------

The next day, early in the morning, though not nearly as early as when his mother booted him out of the house the day before, Jacob's dad woke him up, saying that he had fifteen minutes to get dressed and come down for breakfast or he was going to come in after him.

"Oh, come on!" Jacob groaned in misery, wishing to whatever deity was out there that his parents would stop waking him up so early. "Seriously, two days in a row? That's just cruel!"

"Come on!" His father called through the door, having heard his son's complaints and trying to pacify the young man by offering him an explanation... Sort of. "I said get up, so get up. We have a lot of things we need to talk about today, so get moving."

Well, that's not really a great explanation, but at least it's something, right?

"Fine, fine! I'm up!" Jacob called through the door, wishing that his father would have just leave him alone and let him sleep in.

Knowing that his father wouldn't let him go back to sleep any time soon, Jacob got out of bed and headed for the door, pausing only for a second to look at the seven year old alarm clock next to his bed, which he instantly regretted because it told him that it was only six in the morning. Instead of making the old wallpaper in the room curl from a string of curses that even a sailor wouldn't say, Jacob simply rolled his eyes, unlocked his bedroom door, and headed out into the hall and over to the bathroom, pausing for the second time in less then a minute when he came face to naked face with a woman he had seen lots of times in photo's his father had shown him, but had never met before.

It was Amy, his father's girlfriend.

"Hi." the fifteen year old said with a large grin, causing the thirty-plus year old woman to turn red, spin around, and go running down the hall towards the stairs, shouting at his father about naked teenagers. "Well, that was fun." He added with a grin as he walked across the hall and made his way into the bathroom where his bag of clothes were.

By the time he finished getting dressed and had stuffed himself away into his underwear and pants, his father, who was having trouble trying to keep himself from laughing for some strange reason, somehow managed to calm his girlfriend down.

"Good morning all." Jacob said a little too happily as he walked into the kitchen, instantly noticing that his father was having trouble trying not to laugh, which Amy didn't seem all that happy about.

"Hmf!" Amy growled, continuing to glare at her boyfriend and completely refusing to even acknowledge Jacob's existence.

Yep, she was pissed. When she had told her so called loving boyfriend about how his son had walked right into her without a thing on he had instantly burst out laughing. After a full four minutes of laughing his ass off at what had happened to her, he had then told her that she shouldn't worry to much about it and that his son hadn't really meant anything by it. He also explained to her that his son hadn't known that she had stayed the night and usually just walks from his room to the bathroom and back again without so much as a towel on since he didn't usually have to worry about anyone seeing him. He had then proceeded to explain to her why Jacob was even there, which was a complete lie.

In the end, his explanations just annoyed her even more because he didn't seem to really care about the fact that she was still incredibly embarrassed from seeing his son naked.

"So, what's so important that you decided that I had to get up really early for the second day in a row on a weekend?" Jacob asked, completely ignoring Amy's bad mood in favor of finding out why he his mother had forced him to move and why they both kept waking him up before twelve on a weekend.

Yeah, he still fully believed that it was just his mother being crazy, but there's always a chance that it wasn't.

"Well, we'll talk about that later." His father said, sending his son a glance and then glancing sideways at Amy, who was completely ignoring the both of them, which instantly told Jacob that whatever he wanted to tell him wasn't something he wanted her to know.

When he had explained to her earlier why Jacob was there, he had simply told her that it was just something really important, kind of like a family tradition and that he would only be there for a few days. As far as he knew, Jacob still thought he was going to be living with him for now on, but that wasn't actually what the teen was going to be doing, and it wasn't really a family tradition that the young teen was going to be dealing with either, but at least he wasn't going to hate it, at least his father hoped he wouldn't. It isn't like either of them really has a choice in it. Someone from really far away needed his help, and wasn't asking them for it, they were telling them to help.

"Anyway, we'll talk about it while we're fishing." his father continued, causing his son to blink stupidly at him for a few minutes while wandering 'can't I sleep first?', which his father seemed to know he was thinking and decided to completely ignore. "I've already packed everything we'll need, so we'll get going after breakfast is over."

Knowing better then to argue with his father, who was a bit of a crazy martial artist and had a tendency to do some crazy move with his leg that always knocked him on his ass, Jacob just sat there and picked at his food, wandering why his parents suddenly had the urge to keep him from sleeping in. They usually let him sleep in as long as he liked on the weekend, but for some strange reason, both of them, on two separate days, had decided to wake him up at an ungodly hour in the morning. Unfortunately, all teens know exactly how the laws of nature work: When one parent turns weird, the other usually follows soon after. That's just the way it is.

When he finished his food and his father finished trying to cheer Amy up and had finished saying his goodbyes to her, goodbyes which took almost a full hour, the two Hagger men drove off, headed out of the city and over to bum-fucked-Egypt, or where ever his father was dragging him. Luckily, with the morning traffic and the distance between them and the lake, Jacob was able to get some more sleep in on the way there. Unfortunately, about half way to the lake, the road became incredibly bumpy, mostly because there wasn't actually a road to the lake at all.

In the end, Jacob only managed to get two and a half more hours of sleep before the road decided to wake him up. After that, he spent another hour and a half listening to his father telling him about the huge fish he caught the last time he went to the lake. By the time they finally reached the lake, Jacob was so annoyed with his father's none stop talking that he was half tempted to grab the gun that was hidden under the passenger side seat in case of a car jacking and just shoot himself in the head to put himself out of his misery.

Seriously, how many times does somebody have to listen to the story about 'the one that got away'? Aren't there laws against child abuse?

When they finally reached the lake, the two of them hopped out of the car, got their gear out of the back of the truck, and started setting it all up a short distance away from the lake, with Jacob trying desperately to get his father to shut up the entire time. Once they finished setting up all the camping stuff, as well as the safety stuff in case of bears, Jacob realized that his father had packed an extra camping pack, one which was at least three times the size of the others.

Seeing that his father wasn't moving to unpack it, he simply shrugged it off and decided that his father must have gone camping with some buddies a while back or something and had simply forgotten to unpack it when he got home.

Rolling his eyes at his father's forgetfulness, Jacob turned around and started helping the elder Hagger man unload the small metal fishing boat off of the back of the truck and out onto the large, crystal blue lake. Sadly, the moment the two of them got the little boat out onto the lake, Jacob's father proved the teen's earlier theory about the still packed camping pack wrong by taking it and setting it in the little boat.

"Um, dad?" He asked in a confused voice, raising an eyebrow at his father's odd actions and wandering why he was putting a camping pack on a fishing boat. "Why are you putting that in the boat?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain everything in a few minutes." His father told him without even turning to look him in the eye as he continued messing around with the boat.

_'What the heck is going on?'_ Jacob wandered, getting more and more confused by the minute and wandering why his father wasn't telling him anything.

Usually his father told him just about anything in a very detailed and incredibly boring way, even if he didn't ask him to and really didn't want him to, but right now... It was almost as if his father just didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was going on.

_'Maybe he's getting married to Amy or something.'_ Jacob thought speculatively, hoping that it was just that his father didn't know how to tell him that he was getting married or something, though he seriously doubted that was the case as that wouldn't exactly be normal either.

His father had been married several times over the past fifteen years, and each and every time he had gotten married, Jacob had simply hoped that it would be the last time and that his father would actually be happy with his new wife, but each and every time the mirage had ended in divorce. The women all either cheated on him, tried to manipulate him, tried to keep him from seeing his son, or he cheated on them, though the last one only happened once and doesn't really count as he was drugged by the guy: hence Jacob's fears of meeting some guy in prison named 'Big-Bubba'.

Anyway, the point is, his father gets married all the time, so him deciding to tie the not again wouldn't really make him act so... weird.

After another ten minutes of packing up the boat with a bunch of junk he had never seen his father put on a boat before, Jacob and his dad got onto the little metal fishing boat, shoved off, and making their way over to the center of the lake, praying the whole time that it wouldn't sink on them. When they were finally in the middle of the lake, Jacob finally realized something even weirder about the boat then his father putting a large camping pack on it. It was missing something, something that all fishing boats always have on them.

The fishing rods.

"Um? Dad-?" Jacob asked, starting to get a little worried as the red lights started going off in his head.

Since when the hell did his father ever forget the fishing rods?

"Calm down son, I haven't become homicidal or anything." his dad chuckled, though it only made him feel slightly better, that is, until his father started to explain everything, including why his mom had kicked him out all of a sudden. "I know I said we were going to be fishing, but the truth is I only brought you up here to talk, sort of." His father said, running a slightly shaky hand through his dark black hair while sighing heavily, trying to come up with the right way to explain everything to his son. "Remember when you were a kid and always used to ask me about how me and your mother met?"

"Yeah," the teenager replied slowly, wandering why his father wanted to talk about that. "but you never really told me about it, you always just said that I wouldn't believe you."

"That's because it's kind of an unbelievable story. " His father said, smiling slightly at the memory, only to shake his head a second later when he realized that he was starting to drift off the actual subject at hand. "Anyway, you see..."

Pausing to give himself time to try and think of the best way to explain everything to his son, Jacob's father just sat there for a minute, hoping that his son would give him a minute or two to collect his thoughts. It was a lot harder to think of a way to explain everything without sounding nuts then he would have thought it would be, and to make matters worse, he was sure his son wouldn't under stand any explanation he came up with and knew that there wasn't really all that much time left to explain any of it anyway.

_'how the hell do I explain this to him anyway? He's gonna think I'm nuts!' _he thought, wishing he had more time to figure out the best way to explain it.

"Well, there are many worlds out there, hundreds of thousands, if not millions." he started, only to get cut off by his smart-ass kid.

"What? Are you saying mom's from Mars and you're from Venus?" Jacob asked cheekily, making his dad want to smack him.

_'Why the hell did he have to inherit my mother's sarcasm?' _his father thought, wandering if his late mother had somehow managed to reincarnate herself into the little brat or something.

"No, I'm saying that there are other dimensions, smart ass." the elder Hagger man said sternly as his eyebrow started twitching away, something that it only did when he was both under a lot of pressure and incredibly uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Dimensions?" Jacob laughed, thinking that his father had just lost his mind. "Are you saying you're from another dimension or something? Come off it dad, that's not possible. Other dimensions don't exist."

Rolling his eyes at his son's comment, Jacob's dad simply continued talking, acting as though he had never interrupted him.

"Anyway, there are thousands and thousands, or, as I said before, maybe even millions of other dimensions. Sometimes the dimensions need to play out a certain way, and sometimes they're completely random in the way they flow, and each dimension has it's own set of rules. Sometimes the different dimension also have multiple alternate universes or even alternate time-lines to them, and in each one of these dimensions, alternate universes, and alternate time-lines there are billions of worlds." He said, wandering if his son was following him at all or if he was even listening to a word he was saying.

Surprisingly, he was.

"Ok, I get it, so it's like a three dimensional cube made out of even smaller cubes. You can go up or down for dimensions, left and right for the alternate universes, and forward and back for the different worlds." Jacob said, coming up with what had to be the world's oddest and most pointless analogy possible to show his dad that he _was _actually listening, even if he did think he was nuts. (A/N: in case you haven't noticed, I said that it was pointless and odd, that means you don't have to understand it, it's just the way I think of it sometimes.)

"Um, I don't really know why you can move through the smaller cubes freely in that analogy, but yeah, that's essentially it." His father stated, a little surprised that his son was actually listening to what he was saying. "Anyway, as I was saying, each of the dimensions have their own law's of natures, which means that sometimes things can happen in one that can't happen in any of the others, and the same goes for the other way around. There are, however, things that can effect other worlds even if the rules of those other worlds usually state that they are impossible, things like wishes for instance."

"Wishes? You mean like with a genie?" the teen asked, raising an eyebrow at his father, fully convinced that the man had lost his marbles.

"Well, I suppose that is one way to look at it, and I'm sure there is a world out there somewhere that has genies in it or something." His father said, causing him to groan in annoyance.

Apparently, his father was serious about the worlds and wishes things.

"Anyway, there is something about wishes that most people don't understand. Some wishes, though not most of them, have loopholes." His father continued, finally starting to get down to the part that he needed his son to understand, especially since it now applied to him as well.

"Loopholes?" Jacob asked, wandering how a wish could have a loophole.

"Yeah, for instance, say someone get's wished out of existence or something." His father replied, purposefully using the very wish that he needed to explain to the younger man. "If someone get's wished out of existence, there is a loophole. If the person is a good enough person and has done enough good deeds, the loophole will allow him and someone in another world to switch places, which both completes the wish because his soul won't exist in the that world anymore, and allows him and the person he switched with to continue to exist."

"So, let me get this straight," Jacob started, wanting to make sure he was understanding his father correctly. "If you're a good person and someone says 'I wish 'so-and-so' didn't exist anymore' or something like that, instead of you no longer existing, you simply trade places with someone in another world and you both get to go on and live each others lives?"

"Exactly." His father confirmed, nodding his head at him and happy that he understood what he was saying.

"And let me guess, that's exactly what happened to you? Someone wished you didn't exist anymore and you ended up here?" Jacob asked, snorting at the very idea of that ever happening. "There's no way! You've gotta be making this up."

Understanding his son's skepticism, the elder Hagger man couldn't help but feel a little bad for what was about to happen to his son, especially since he didn't believe it was even possible.

"I'm not, but unfortunately, there's kind of a catch that came with it." he said, hoping that his son wouldn't get to upset over what he was about to tell him.

Usually, the tanned teen was kind of hard to upset, but then again, it wasn't exactly like it was the most normal situation, and he probably wasn't going to like being the subject of a wish's loophole.

"A catch? Alright, I'll bite, what's the catch?" Jacob asked with a snort, pausing and looking up at the sky when he felt something wet fall onto his face, only to see that the sky was starting to turn black even though it was only noon. _'Wasn't it sunny just a second ago?'_

"Well, that's where you come in." the older man said quietly, catching his son's attention instantly.

Jacob really didn't like the way he said that.

"You see, if you get saved by a loophole, then your family, the family you make in the new world, gets marked." he explained, now having to talk a little louder as the wind started to pick up.

At the same time that his father made his statement, Jacob finally realized that there was something just a little bit weird about the storm that was now forming over them.

It was actually forming OVER them.

Most storms roll across the sky, but this one, it was quite literally forming right over there heads, and it only spanned the distance of the lake, meaning that Jacob was able to see bright clear blue sky above all of the trees around them, but only saw black right above him and his father.

_'OK, that is so not normal.'_ he thought, starting to rethink his stance on his father's sanity.

Maybe he wasn't so insane after all.

"What you mean, 'marked'?" he asked after a few minutes, finally realizing what his father had said, though with the wind blowing as hard as it was around them, he wasn't really sure his father could hear his shouted question.

"I mean," His father shouted back, having to struggle to make his voice heard over the roaring winds. "If someone else get's wished out of existence from that same world, then one of you're children, their children, or their children's children has to switch with them. That's the way it works." he shouted, hoping that his son understood what he was saying to him.

"WHAT?!" His son shouted in horror, now fully understanding why the storm was only surrounding them.

"I'm sorry son, I always hoped that it would be a long time before anyone got wished out of that world again, a long, long time." His farther said sadly as water in the lake started to swirl like a whirlpool, only instead of the center of it sinking to the bottom of the lake, it was rising high into the sky, bringing them closer and closer to the storm itself.

"WHAT?!!" His son shouted again, fear fully evident in his eyes now that he saw what the water was doing.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could change it, I really do, but I can't. The best I can say is, look at the bright side, at least it's a world you already know a bit about." His father shouted back at him, slowly raising his eyes toward the center of the storm where some of the clouds were starting to move apart.

Wandering what the hell his father was looking at, Jacob turned his eyes up to the sky, only for them to become as wide as humanly possible when he saw what was in the eye of the storm. There, in the center of the storm with clouds swirling around it, was the large, titanic sized, lizard-beast like head of a glowing gold and green cartoon colored dragon with two big red eyes. It was a dragon he recognized almost instantly from the anime his father had practically forced him to watch almost his entire life.

It was Shenron, the wish granting guardian dragon of the seven magical Dragon Balls.

Oh shit.

"THAT'S WHY YOU ALWAYS MADE ME WATCH THAT CARTOON?!" he shouted in horror, now fully realizing that his father had been silently prepping him for this moment all of his life.

Luckily for his father, he never got the chance to 'thank him' for it thanks to Shenron, who opened his huge jaws and spoke first.

"COME MORTAL." the huge dragon said in that loud rumbling voice of his, scaring the living hell out of whatever wildlife was stupid enough to stick around when the storm started. "IT IS TIME TO LEAVE."

"WHAT?! NOW?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jacob yelled, more to his father then to the dragon.

Before his father got the chance to answer, Jacob was lifted up into the air by the massive wind along with the still packed camping equipment and was gone moments later.

Not at all worried about his son and knowing that he had a little while before his son's 'replacement' showed up, the moment the water of the lake and the sky were back to normal, Jacob's father reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small oval shaped capsule and clicked the little button on the top of it, causing it to turn into a large fishing rod.

"Now it's time for round two, catfish, and you ain't getting away this time." He said happily, casting his his line and smiling as the little machine on the end of the fishing rod told him exactly where all the fish were.

If only he knew what horror his son was going to cause, maybe he wouldn't have been so OK with him leaving.

-----------------

Yep, so, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Does it make you want to kill me? OK, don't answer that lat question, I don't want to know. Anyway, To answer a few of your questions: No, Jacob isn't going to be evil, yes, he's going to screw up the DBZ story line, Yes, I know I cussed a lot in this chapter, don't worry, it will happen less and less as time goes on, and yes, I do plan for this to have a very interesting and original storyline, eventually. For now, just answer these to polls:

should i shorten and combine chapters 1,2, and 3 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 1 and 2

4) only chapters 2 and 3

Should i shorten and combine chapters 4,5, and 6 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 4 and 5

4) only chapters 5 and 6

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


	2. Conversations

**Chapter Two: Conversations**

**Summery:** what if you could become who ever you wanted? Well, unfortunately, the one guy that god choose to offer that very thing to has a few screws loose, come in and see what he does with his new life.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series in any way, shape, or form. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I come up with.

**Series: YES, this is actually a Dragon Ball Z fanfic! I know I don't normally put a 'series' thing at the start of my fics, or a warnings thing for that matter, but I feel that they are both necessary since this fic seems like it's a Dragon Ball fic for the first 6-7 chapters. But at chapter 6 or 7 we will be jumping forward to the actual start of the Dragon Ball Z series (when Raditz arrives) and will be going from there.**

**Warnings: OC, Violence (It's DBZ, Duh), Language (Jacob says things that Goku normally wouldn't), Gender-Bending, Yaoi, , Bisexuality.**

**Pairings: Everyone: **

**NOTE!) Don't all of my fanfics seem to have a very important note at the beginning of the first chapter? Anyway, In this, the main character (Jacob) will become Goku when Goku is a teenager, before he actually gets married to Chichi. The story will then skip forward several years because it would be very boring to talk about what he does in the time between when he becomes Goku and when Raddiz arrives. After Raddiz gets to earth, then everything will start moving at normal pace. (Oh, and please not that Jacob isn't usually angry or crabby, he just has a really bad day in this chapter, which can make anyone bitchy)**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

-actions-

-----------------

The last thing Jacob saw before he was dragged into the sky along with a large bundle of still packed-up camping things was his father sending him a reassuring smile, which wasn't actually all that reassuring at all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE?!" Jacob shouted both in anger and in horror as he continued rising higher and higher into the black mass of clouds with the great dragon Shenron's head always only a short distance away.

All he could think of, over and over again, was 'Why me?'. Why was it that his life had to change? Why did he have to go from his own world to another one? Especially since that other world is most likely the DBZ world?

As his thoughts continued rushing from why to why the hell, Jacob started glancing around himself, wandering what was going to happen when the clouds finally let him go and disappeared. Will he fall? Will Shenron set him on the ground?

"CALM YOURSELF, HUMAN." Shenron said as gently as he could in that loud, rumbling voice of his, needing to speak to the young man about something and preferring to do it when he wasn't freaking out.

Hearing Shenron's loud rumbling roar, which is kind of hard to miss, Jacob looked up, wandering what the great dragon was about to do or say to him, and unsure if he really wanted to hear it at all. As he was kind of in the middle of freaking out, he really didn't like the idea of talking to a giant dragon that could swallow him up whole, not that he really has a choice in the matter.

"NOW, THERE IS SOMEONE I THINK YOU SHOULD TALK TO, YOU WILL BE LIVING HIS LIFE FROM NOW ON AFTER ALL." The dragon said loudly as a another figure slowly emerged from the black clouds that surrounded them. "FROM WHAT I KNOW OF YOUR WORLD, I THINK YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THIS MAN VERY WELL." the dragon added as Jacob was finally able to see who it was that he would be switching with.

The moment he saw the tan skin, wild black hair, and deep onyx colored eyes, Jacob's jaw fell open, though it wasn't caused by surprise so much as it was caused by horror.

"NO FUCKIN WAY!" He shouted in horror, knowing exactly what Goku's life was going to involve. "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M LIVING HIS LIFE! NOPE! NOT HAPPENING! My life is already screwed up enough as it is, dying every other fuckin year is NOT what I would call an improvement!"

Apparently, the idea of living the life of someone that gets killed all the time and ends up having to fight every single evil guy in the universe isn't nearly as appealing as you would think. Sure, everyone dreams of having a super hero's life, but have you ever stopped and considered what that would involve? Well, apparently Jacob had, which is why the very idea of doing exactly that wasn't exactly on the top of his wish list. Ironically, he's probably the only person in the entire world that doesn't think that switching places with a super hero would be anything other then a nightmare, and yet, he's also probably the only person in the universe that actually has to do it.

Isn't life just funny like that?

"SILENCE HUMAN!" Shenron bellowed angrily, incredibly annoyed at having to listen to Jacob's attempts at defying him. "YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER. YOU _WILL_ BECOME SON GOKU, THAT IS MY DECISION!"

Once Shenron and Jacob were done arguing, or rather, once Jacob was done begging for Shenron to reconsider, Shenron moved Goku and Jacob closer together so that the two of them could talk for a moment before the transference began. When the two of them were finally closer together, Jacob finally realized that Goku wasn't the Goku that he was used to seeing in the amine. While he was still just as muscular as ever, he was a little bit shorter then he was supposed to be. In the anime, he was supposed to be about six foot one, but in person... well, the last time Jacob got measured, he was around five foot seven, which means that Goku was half a foot shorter then what he was supposed to be. He also didn't look nearly as broad-shouldered as he did in the anime, and he didn't look nearly as old. If Jacob had to guess his age, he would have said he was about fourteen or fifteen, just like himself.

While the first thing that he wanted to ask was actually about why he looked so different from the anime and how old he was, he decided to leave that for later and instead just blurted out the first thing that came into his head, which wasn't a 'fanboy' kind of question, but was instead more fitting to his current situation.

**(A/N: Yes, I know Jacob cusses a lot, he'll get less and less like that as the fic continues)**

"So what the hell happened and why the fuck am I being forced to take over your life?" He asked angrily, demanding to know exactly what happened in Goku's world that had caused all of this.

Apparently, the answer was a lot easier and simpler then he would have thought it would be. Basically, Emperor Pilaf had spent the past few years trying to gather up the dragon balls again, with Goku preventing him from actually doing it because he always had his grandpa's four star Dragon Ball on him, and Pilaf and his men couldn't exactly fight him for it. So, when Pilaf finally did actually manage to get the four star ball, which must have taken the little troll a lot of planning and hard work, he had instantly wished that Goku didn't exist anymore.

Everything else you pretty much know.

"Great, so Pilaf is probably back in your world trying to come up with a new plan to take over the world and is probably also planning on getting all of the dragon balls again, and now it's my job to stop him." Jacob said in exasperation, wishing that someone else could take _his_ place.

"Yep." Goku said, completely oblivious to Jacob's misery.

After another minute of talking, in which Jacob explained everything about how his father and mother already know that Goku was on his way, Shenron informed the two of them that their conversation would have to come to an end and that it was time for the conversion to begin.

"So, what's going to happen?" Jacob asked him, wandering what Shenron was about to do to him.

"THE TWO OF YOU WILL SWITCH BODIES AND SHELL ACQUIRE EACH OTHER'S KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR NEW WORLDS." Shenron explained, causing Jacob to wander what the point of having them talk was.

If they were going to know what each other knew, then why the hell did he have them talk about what was going on in their worlds?

Apparently, Shenron could read minds, something that Jacob had never seen in the anime or manga before.

"I ALOUD THE TWO OF YOU TO SPEAK BECAUSE THE CONVERSION WILL NOT GRANT YOU ALL OF EACH OTHER'S KNOWLEDGE TO BE USED AS YOU PLEASE. THE KNOWLEDGE SHELL FEEL LIKE VAGUE MEMORIES AND WILL NOT BE EASY TO REMEMBER. ONLY YOUR ACTUAL MEMORIES AND THE THINGS YOU KNOW FROM YOUR OLD LIFE WILL BE EASILY RECALLED." Shenron said, answering his unanswered question.

(A/N: The reason why Goku isn't saying much is because the dragon already explained all of this to him.)

Nodding their heads to show that they understood, Goku and Jacob both faced Shenron, though Jacob was still hoping to somehow get out of this. He really didn't want to go to another world, especially not one where he would probably end up getting killed every other year or so, but, seeing as he doesn't really have a choice in the matter...

The moment the two of them were facing Shenron, the great dragon's glowing red eyes became so bright that it was almost impossible to see anything. As the eyes got brighter and brighter, Goku and Jacob both started to glow a golden color. After a minute of glowing, the two of them were smashed into each other, only to come out on the other side, in the others body. The switch itself didn't hurt at all, but the rush of knowledge that suddenly slammed into his brain, that DID hurt, and it hurt a LOT.

Almost as soon as the two of them were slammed into each other, both Goku and Jacob fell unconscious, leaving Shenron to finish up whatever it was he was going to do to them.

-----------------

OK, so that's chapter two, I know it was really short, but please bare with me, if you had to read all that in a long, overly stretched out chapter, you would have killed me for it, I know you guys. You want to get to the actual story as soon as possible, so I decided to just speed through this chapter as much as I could. Anyway, I need to go start typing the next chapter, so just sit still until I finish it up.

For now, just answer these to polls:

should i shorten and combine chapters 1,2, and 3 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 1 and 2

4) only chapters 2 and 3

Should i shorten and combine chapters 4,5, and 6 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 4 and 5

4) only chapters 5 and 6

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


	3. Hangovers and Hunger Pains

**Chapter Three: Hangovers and Hunger Pains**

**Summery:** what if you could become who ever you wanted? Well, unfortunately, the one guy that god choose to offer that very thing to has a few screws loose, come in and see what he does with his new life.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series in any way, shape, or form. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I come up with.

**Series: YES, this is actually a Dragon Ball Z fanfic! I know I don't normally put a 'series' thing at the start of my fics, or a warnings thing for that matter, but I feel that they are both necessary since this fic seems like it's a Dragon Ball fic for the first 6-7 chapters. But at chapter 6 or 7 we will be jumping forward to the actual start of the Dragon Ball Z series (when Raditz arrives) and will be going from there.**

**Warnings: OC, Violence (It's DBZ, Duh), Language (Jacob says things that Goku normally wouldn't), Gender-Bending, Yaoi, Bisexuality.**

**Pairings: Everyone: **

**NOTE 1: DBZ Math: I THINK that Goku was about 17 when he and Chichi got married in the anime, in this fic, Jacob becomes Goku when he and Goku are both 15. also, I think that they have Gohan when Goku's 20, and Raditz got to earth when Gohan is five and a half, there for, Jacob has 10 years to make his wishes wit the dragon balls in order to get everything ready for when he and Raditz meets. That means, he has 10 wishes to use... well, actually, it's only 9 because he fucks up the first wish...**

**NOTE 2: Yes, I know there is a semi perverted and awkward moment in this chapter, but if you are a guy and reading this then you should already understand it, and if you are a girl, let me explain two things: **

**Firstly) don't worry, Goku isn't small.**

**Secondly) All guys fear being small, if you wake up in another guy's body and know that you're stuck with it, after you get over everything else (like awe at your new strength or amazement at your new muscles) you're going to start realizing that no one is perfect, so if a man were to switch bodies with another man, that is one of the things he would be afraid of and eventually check.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

-actions-

-----------------

"Ug, why do I feel like was hit by a truck?" a slightly deepened voice grunted painfully, surprising it's owner completely. "Huh? What happened to my voice?"

Rolling his eyes and shrugging it off as just being sleep deprived, Jacob rolled over onto his side and tried to go back to sleep, hoping that the pain and voice problems would go away while he slept. Sadly, almost as soon as he rolled over onto his side, somehow not noticing that it wasn't a bed or a sleeping bag he was sleeping on, his stomach promptly started to let its complaints be known, which it did painfully.

Never in his life had he ever felt so hungry. It was as if his stomach had gone so long without food that it was actually starting to cave in on itself. If he didn't get some grub soon, he was probably going to end up keeling over from starvation. It also didn't help that his head was pounding painfully, almost as though someone had used a jack hammer on it or something, and it only seemed to get worse as he became more and more awake.

With his head pounding and his stomach grumbling painfully, Jacob gave in to his aches and pains and sat up, planning on heading down stairs for breakfast. Sadly, the moment he opened his eyes, his plans for breakfast instantly went out the window, at least they would have if there had been a window for them to go out of. Instead of being on his bed in his room back in New York city, he found that he was actually laying on a large patch of really tall greenish-blue grass that was sitting between a giant tree and a large crystal blue lake with several very large things swimming around in it that looked remarkably like really big sharks. On the other side of the giant try he was sleeping next to, there was also a huge field of tall yellow grass, all of which was taller then he was.

Unable to believe what he was seeing, Jacob stood up, blinked his eyes a few times, and took another look around, only to see the exact same things as before.

"Where the heck am I?!" he shouted in a horrified voice, looking around frantically, searching for some clue that could tell him where he was and how he had gotten there.

Oddly enough, there was one, though it wasn't exactly what he was expecting. Off in the distance, on the other side of the huge lake, was a brachiosaurus, also known as a long necked dinosaur. It's head stood several meters above the trees, and it wasn't alone either. Instead of having small birds flying around its massive greenish-blue scaled head, the brachiosaurus had several massive dark blue and tanned colored pterodactyls zooming around its neck. Every now and then one would try to land on the giant head it was flying around, only to be shaken off a second later when the brachiosaurus jerked its head in an attempt to dislodge them.

Now fully convinced that there was something wrong with his eyes, Jacob brought his hands up to his face and started rubbing at them furiously. When he started to move his hands away from his face again to look around again, he froze... his hands were only about an inch and a half way from his face, and yet, he could already see that something was very, very wrong with them.

They weren't his hands.

All his life he had been pale, a little over weight, and way to short, with medium sized pale hands to mach, but the hands in front of his eyes weren't like that at all, instead, they were dark tan and big, like an overly tanned and muscular football players hands, only without all the scabs and calluses.

As he continued staring in confusion at his new hands, Jacob slowly started to recall everything that had happened the day before, including the part about switching places with Goku.

Eyes going wide from horror, Jacob ran over to the side of the lake, knelt down, and peered down at his own reflection. Unfortunately, when he saw the face that was staring back at him, to his slight horror and great surprise, he found that it wasn't his reflection at all.

It was Goku's.

"Holly shit." He gasped, eyes going wide in horror as he continued to stair at the tan skinned and wild haired figure that was now his own reflection. _'It wasn't a dream.' _he mentally added in amazement and horror as he brought his right hand up to the side of his face, watching as his new Goku-reflection did the exact same thing.

As he continued staring at his new reflection in horror and amazement, Jacob suddenly noticed that there was an odd shadow just under the surface of the water, which was quickly starting to get bigger and bigger. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that something was coming right at him from the bottom of the lake, which was impossible as the only things in the lake were fish and...

Sharks.

Having watched enough shark week videos on the discovery channel to know that some sharks, like the great white, could actually catapult themselves straight up out of the water, Jacob realized just in time exactly what was about to pop out of the water. With his instincts driving him, he quickly jumped away from the edge of the lake as fast as he could, only to find out the hard way that his jump now had a lot more power behind it when he slammed his head into a branch on the giant tree he had been sleeping next to just moments a go, a branch that was well over thirty feet off the ground and more then twenty feet away from the lake.

"Umf!" He grunted as his head slammed painfully into the branch, falling to the ground a second later when gravity finally decided to make an appearance.

Blinking stupidly once he landed, Jacob was surprised to find that even though he had just gotten his head slammed into a giant tree branch, it didn't hurt at all. Blinking several times in surprise, it took him a minute to realize that, as he was in Goku's nearly indestructible Saiyans body, most things couldn't actually hurt him all that much, and the few things that could usually involved explosions or bad guys.

"Oh yeah." He said quietly as understanding made its way into his head, only for it to be replaced by horror a second later when he saw the shark that had tried to eat him just moments ago laying on the ground a few yards away from him, hopping and thrashing in an attempt to get closer to him.

Eyes going wide in horror as the shark slowly got closer and closer to him, Jacob watched in horror as the shark did something that kind of reminded him of push ups, bounced into the air, and started coming down again, aiming straight for him.

Not wanting to get eaten my the crazy hopping shark, in the blink of an eye, Jacob went from sitting at the base of the tree to doing a side flip through the air, managing to get out of the sharks path and causing it to get a jaw full of bark. When the not-so-human-anymore teenager landed perfectly on his feet, he simply stood there and stared at his feet in amazement. Having never been a very athletic guy, doing flips had always been close to impossible for him, but now... He hadn't even been trying to do it, and yet he had still done it without a problem.

"That's right..." He said quietly, recalling everything Shenron had told him before he and Goku had traded places, including the part about being able to call up each other's memories if they tried hard enough. "Since I have his memories somewhere in my head, I probably also have Goku's instincts to, including the stuff about how to fight and flips, and all the other stuff to."

Blinking down at his new Goku-fists, he flexed them several times, testing his new strength and already starting to get over the weirdness of his situation. While he was still freaking out in his head, he had seen enough freaky things in his life to know that freaking out in your head was fine, but acting freaked out could get you killed. Basically, if something freaky, weird, or impossible ever happens, just give him six or seven minutes to get his moment of horror, shock, and surprise out of the way and he's good to go. Then again, most people would be like that too if they had seen even half the stuff that he had, but that's just new york for you, can't surprise anyone from the city of dreams. Ever get robbed by a cockroach?

While Jacob was busy flexing his fists and thinking of all the cool things he could probably do with his new found strength, the shark that had tried to eat him started flopping around madly again, trying to get back to the lake. It had used up all the watery-oxygen it had absorbed from the water and now it was starting to suffocate.

Seeing it thrashing frantically, Jacob got an evil idea in that dark and twisted little thing he calls a brain. If he really was in Goku's body, then killing a shark would be relatively easy, and since the thrashing shark had tried to eat him...

Smiling evilly at the shark, Jacob concentrated as hard as he could and ran straight at it at full speed, not at all surprised when he found himself standing next to it in less then a tenth of a second and just as unsurprised when the single punch he threw at it was enough to kill it instantly.

Apparently, for Goku at least, sharks weren't really all that much of a problem.

In the middle of his overly excited jumping and whooping at having super strength, his stomach decided to make itself known again, grumbling at him painfully and begging for him to feed it.

"Gah, so hungry!" He groaned, rubbing at his stomach as it continued rumbling, only to pausing when he realized that his stomach felt incredibly lumpy.

Lifting up his bright orange shirt and dark blue undershirt, he couldn't help but give a shout of joy when he saw his stomach. In his old life, he had been kind of flabby, but now? Well, while Goku's reflection was proof enough that he was definitely not the adult Goku, he still had a really nice six pack, which was accompanied by some really nice pecks.

"Holly shit." He said excitedly as a moment of vanity suddenly over took him at the realization that he was no longer the over weight nerd he used to be.

Come on, what would you do if you woke up one morning and found that you went from being more then a hundred pounds over weight to having a six pack over night?

Exactly.

Pausing midway through his happy dance, Jacob looked back down at his new body, blinking at it a few times as a thought suddenly dawned on him.

"Wait a sec," He said in a slightly worried tone as pure dread washed over him at the realization that there was still one thing he needed to check.

Yes, Goku had a nice body, and yes, Goku was kind heart, really strong, sweet, and just an all around bad ass, however, there is just one small problem with that little fact...

-

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS BEING PERFECT.**

-

Seriously, Goku has the muscle, he has the strength, he has the body and even the good looks, so what was he missing? Then there was Jacob's luck... Ever since he was a child, it had always been the exact same thing. He always got something that was just a little messed up. Whenever he got a new video game or something, yeah, he would be able to play it, but for some strange reason, he wouldn't be able to save the game, and whenever he got a new book, even if it was mailed to him directly from the manufacturers and was still wrapped in plastic, it would somehow be missing a few pages, every single time.

Basically, there was still one thing he needed to check, something that all guys would worry about if they were in his position.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Jacob braced himself for whatever his luck had done to his nether regions as he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his Gs and pushed them away from his body, peering into them to see what he had to work with.

Surprisingly, god seemed to be in a generous mood...

"HELL YEAH!" Jacob shouted happily, punching at the air victoriously before going into what could only be described as the world's worst happy dance.

Goku's only flaw must have been his intelligence and naivety, because that's the only way to explain the perfect body...

Once he was done doing his happy dance, which was so bad and so reminiscent of the robot that it would have blinded anyone stupid enough to look at it for to long, Jacob grabbed at his stomach once again, realizing that he still needed to do something about breakfast.

"Ug, food..." He groaned, rubbing at his stomach and looking around in an attempt to find something edible, only for an evil smile to make its way onto his face when his eyes landed on the dead shark. "Well, Goku did eat some really big fish in the anime, and some people do eat shark fin soup, so that means that sharks must be edible..."

Trying to figure out how he was going to cook such a huge fish, Jacob sat down next to the giant tree and started thinking. It wasn't just the actual cooking that he needed to think about, as he didn't have a fork, plate, or knife with him, he also had to figure out how he was going to eat it without burning his hands. After a few minutes of sitting there, in the middle of his thinking, several memories that were definitely not his own suddenly made their way into his head, showing him exactly how Goku always cute and ate his giant fish and shark catches, reminding him that he still had some of Goku's memories locked up somewhere in his head.

"Oh, the memory stuff." He said in surprise, realizing that he could probably just concentrate on Goku, sharks, and food to get Goku's memories to help him.

Deciding to test his theory about the memories out, Jacob started concentrating on Goku, sharks, and food as hard as he could. After a couple minutes passed, he finally had the information he was looking for. Sadly, the way that Goku usually cooked the shark meat was so freakin obvious that made him feel a little stupid for not being able to figure it out on his own.

Basically, all he had to do was put it on a really big stick made out of a branch and use a Ki-blast to start a fire under it.

Slapping a hand to his face in embarrassment, Jacob went to work gathering everything he needed. Pausing when he came to the giant tree for the tree branch, he realized that he should probably use a Ki-blast to knock it down since he was probably going to need to practice using them.

"How the hell do you use Ki-blasts anyway?" he wandered out loud, looking at his right palm closely as if it could tell him how to do it.

Sighing heavily and knowing that just standing there staring at his hand wasn't going to tell him anything, he sat back down on the grass and started concentrating again, only this time he concentrated on Goku, Ki, and Ki-blasts. After a few minutes of concentrating, he finally got the answers he was looking for, which turned out to be a lot harder and more complicated then the anime had always said it was. In fact, the theory on Ki alone was so complicated that he now fully understood why Goku was so simple-minded and naive in the anime.

There weren't enough brain cells in the Saiyan or human brain to cover Ki AND other things.

Just thinking about the theories behind Ki, which Master Roshi seemed to have thought very amusing to shove down Goku's throat, gave Jacob the worlds biggest headache, forcing him to vow never to think about them again. All he needed was the practical use: theories and complicated crap be damned.

"Oi, note to self, never look up Goku's memories on Ki use again." He moaned in agony as his head continued to pound painfully from all the information about Ki he had stupid dragged up.

Once his headache finally dulled to a manageable ache, which took a good ten minutes, he stood up and turned to face the giant tree again. Looking down at the palm of his right hand one more time, Jacob sighed heavily, stuck his hand out in front of him, took aim at the branch he wanted, and tried to preform a Ki blast, shouting 'ah as he did so just for his own amusement.

To his amazement, it worked, sort of...

While it _did_ actually work and _had_ managed to knock the branch down, it wasn't nearly as big as what he remembered Goku's normal Ki blast being in the anime, but it wasn't exactly a speck either, though he was still pretty sure it was a weak attack. Basically, he definitely needed to work on his control, especially if he was really going to be stuck in Goku's body for the rest of his life. With all the people that Goku always had to fight, and since Pilaf did actually wish Goku out of existence, he was going to have to take Goku's place, though he didn't really like the idea of putting his own life in danger.

'Grumble'

Rubbing at his painfully grumbling stomach in an attempt to sooth it, Jacob decided to worry about everything he was going to have to do after he ate breakfast. With how bad his stomach was hurting from hunger, he probably wouldn't be able to think even through straight anyway.

With his mouth pouring with drool, something he would later find very embarrassing, he moved over to the large branch, picked it up, took it over to the shark, and spear the big fish all the way through with it. Once done with that, he turned around and started looking for some boulders to set the ends of the stick on.

Luckily, there were two good sized boulders sitting a short way off into the distance, both of which gave him the perfect opportunity to test some of Goku's other abilities, like his strength for instants. Under normal circumstances there would have been absolutely no way for him to move them, but as he was in Goku's body and remembered seeing him move a really_ big_ boulder while training under Master Roshi when he was about twelve in Dragon Ball Z's first series, Dragon ball, he seriously doubted that a small boulder would be much of a problem.

With that in mind, Jacob held the 'Shark-stick' over his shoulder and made his way over to the the two boulders. When he was standing next to one of the boulders, he bent over and sliding a single hand under it, smiling when his hand slid into the soft soil like butter. Once his hand was under the boulder, he straightened back up, bringing the boulder with him.

Smiling to himself and still marveling at his new found strength, he took the boulder over to a spot on the ground that was completely devoid of any grass and set it down. Once he was finished repeating the process for the second boulder, he placed the large 'Shark-stick' between them with each end sitting on a boulder. When he finished setting it all up, he started looking around for some dead dry wood to use for the fire.

As soon as he found the dry wood he needed and had placed it all under the 'shark stick', he stuck his finger out and tried another Ki-blast, hoping it would work the same way that it did in Goku's memories. Unfortunately, the moment the Ki blast hit the wood, he let out a groan of annoyance and instantly started vowing training in Ki-blasts as soon as he got rid of his hunger pains.

While his first Ki-blast had been tiny and had barely done what he had needed it to, this Ki-blast was a lot bigger and completely obliterated all the wood he had piled up under the shark. He was lucky that he didn't blow the shark up with it, because then he would have had to start all over again, which would have really sucked.

Sighing heavily and knowing that he had no other choice, he started searching for more wood. This time when he tried the Ki-blast on the new wood, instead of just using the Ki-blast like he had the first two times, he concentrated on making it as small as he could, which surprisingly did the trick.

While the fire cooked the shark for him, Jacob started looking around for something to do, wanting to keep his mind off of the shark because his mouth was already starting to resemble a small river. While he was looking around at the small lake, which he realize was actually just a really large section of a river, he spotted something glowing just under the surface of the water near its center. Wandering what it was, and no longer fearing the sharks as he was pretty sure they couldn't even catch him if they wanted to, he moved over to the water in an attempt to get a better look.

While the water of the lake wasn't very murky at all and was way clearer then it should have been possible to be, it was still almost impossible for him to actually see whatever it was that was in the lake, but from the spot he was standing on, all he could tell was that it was rectangular in shape.

Just as he was about to dive in to get a closer look, the glowing rectangle shaped object suddenly got brighter. In the split second that the spot got brighter, the water in the lack started to form a large whirlpool, instantly making him reconsider the whole 'jumping into the lake' idea. Backing away from the side of the lake so that he wouldn't get dragged in if the edge of the lake started to give way, he realized that the whirlpool seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Actually, it wasn't exactly the whirlpool itself that was getting smaller and smaller, it was the lake. As the water in the lake continued to swirl there seemed to be less and less of it. It was almost as if someone had pulled a giant plug out of the bottom of the lake. (Please see A/N 1 at the end of the chapter)

"What the hell?" Jacob said in surprise, wandering what the heck was going on.

Almost as soon as the whirlpool appeared, the glowing light at the bottom of the lake and the swirling stopped, leaving the lake looking more like a giant puddle with a bunch of sharks and fish flopping around in it.

As it turned out, the lake was a lot deeper then it first appeared to be. While it was incredibly wide at some parts, it hadn't looked at all like it was nearly as deep as it actually was. It was almost as deep as it was wide, and that's saying something. Luckily for all the animals in the lake and all the ones that depended on it for water, the lake slowly started to fill back up again, confirming Jacob's suspicion that it was actually just a really wide part of some river.

With the lake being as huge as it was and with the river being as low as it was, Jacob knew that it was going to take a some time for it to fill back up again. Knowing that, he decided to explore the bottom of the lake out of shear boredom and curiosity, plus he kind of needed something to do while the shark was cooking.

Just as he was about to jump down and start walking around the bottom of the lake, he realized that there was still one more thing he needed to test out. He, like everyone else he had ever met, had always dreamed of being able to fly. It was just one of those things that everyone wishes they could do.

Smiling at the thought of being able to fly, Jacob closed his eyes and started concentrating on Goku's memories again. This time it took almost twice as long as it had for the other two times, but the information wasn't as obvious as the first time and it wasn't painful like the second time either.

When he had the information he needed, he braised himself and started concentrating on what he had to do, once again realizing that he was going to have to practice if he didn't want to have to concentrate so much on everything all the time. Exhaling and hoping he wasn't going to come falling back down to earth in a really painful way, he pushed all of his 'Ki-energy' into his stomach and pushed up. Amazingly, it did exactly what he had hoped it would do: it lifted him into the air. Unfortunately, it lifted him into the air upside down.

"ACK!" he shouted in surprise as he rose up into the air upside down, instantly loosing his concentration and falling back to the ground, head first.

Wiggling around with his butt and legs sticking in the air, Jacob couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. When he had lifted up into the air, he had risen up so far that the impact of his fall was enough to actually push his head into the ground, causing it to get stuck. It took him only half a second to get his head out of the ground, but when he finally did get unstuck, he ended up having to spit out half a ton of dirt.

Having never been one to give up on something, once Jacob was done spitting out all the dirt he had nearly swallowed, he faced the lake and started concentrating again. Sadly, this time had the same results as before, and so did the next four. In the end, it took him six failed attempts to finally get it right. Each of those six failed attempts had ended with him having his head stuck in the ground, something he swore he would take with him to the grave.

Once he was finally able to fly without ending up burying his head in the ground, he slowly started flying around the still mostly empty lake. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had been on meany roller coasters, including a few that claimed to make you feel like you were flying, but none of them even compared to the actual feel of being surrounded by nothing but air. There was just something about it that nothing else in the world could ever even hope to imitate.

Nothing is like flying, nothing.

Once he finally got the 'I'm lighter then air' moment out of his system, which took a lot longer then he would ever be willing to admit, he started looking around at the bottom of the lake from the air. He was still having fun with the flying and wasn't about to stop, but he really wanted to see what was at the bottom of the lake, especially since he vaguely remembered the capsule things that Bulma was always using in the anime and knew that people always lost things whenever they went swimming. If he was lucky, he might be able to find one or two of them, though he seriously doubted it.

Most of the things at the bottom of the lake were things you would expect to be there, like a ton of water plants and a bunch of fish that were flopping around like crazy, but there were also a lot of things that you wouldn't expect to see at the bottom of a lake, or river. Things that really drove home everything everyone always says about pollution, like tires, plastic bags, old shoes, and a bunch of other random things, all of which Jacob decided to use as target practice. The reason why he decided to use the junk as target practice was because it took care of two very different problems.

1) it helped clean up the lake like part of the river some so that the fish wouldn't have to deal with nearly as much trash in their home.

2) it gave him something to practice his new Ki-blast on.

After a few minutes of blowing up and completely obliterating random pieces of junk at the bottom of the lake bed, Jacob spotted something that he hadn't been expecting to see, something that he had completely forgotten had been sucked into the clouds by Shenron along with him.

The camping pack.

It was the same camping pack that his father had put onto the little fishing boat with them, it was still packed and still just as over sized as it had been before with the only difference being that it was now completely soaked through with lake water and had a wiggling fish sticking out of a side pocket. More then just a little happy to see the camping pack, Jacob flew down and landed next to it, somehow managing to only trip once or twice.

After pulling the poor fish out and tossing it into a little swell of water, he turned his attention back to the pack, smiling when he saw that it was indeed the same exact pack that had gotten sucked into the clouds with him.

-----------------

OMG, I typed this in about twenty minutes (while listening to a song called 'Move your dead bones', one of my friends sent me a link to a video of brook from one piece, it was an AMV, and I couldn't stop playing it over and over again for some stranger reason, lol.) Anyway, in case anyone is wandering about why I put in a 'ever get robbed by a cockroach' comment in this, well, my friend just moved to new york city and on the first night their, we saw a huge freakin cockroach actually 'Push' a ten dollar bill through a hole in the floor. (I say 'pushed, because what it actually did was try to get to a crumb under the bill, and just ended up struggling against it with it's shell until it ended up shoving it right over the edge of the hole it was on)

A/N 1) Actually, it's more like some white haired chick with a talking cat opened a magical door that was submerged under it, but that's a very different story. As with all my 'person falls into an anime' stories, I had to put something in it to tie it in with the 'My Life In One Piece' fic. Anyway, you don't need to know what's going on with that fic, it's not at all important to this one. I only mentioned it here because I like to have at least one scene in all my 'someone fall's into an anime' fics that go with another one

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, especially since it is kind of starting the plot (well, not exactly, it's leading to the start of the actual plot) Anyway, I need to go start typing the next chapter, so just sit still until I finish it up.

For now, just answer these to polls:

should i shorten and combine chapters 1,2, and 3 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 1 and 2

4) only chapters 2 and 3

Should i shorten and combine chapters 4,5, and 6 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 4 and 5

4) only chapters 5 and 6

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


	4. Through the Mountain Pass

**Chapter Four: Through the Mountain Pass  
**

**Summery:** what if you could become who ever you wanted? Well, unfortunately, the one guy that god choose to offer that very thing to has a few screws loose, come in and see what he does with his new life.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series in any way, shape, or form. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I come up with.

**Series: YES, this is actually a Dragon Ball Z fanfic! I know I don't normally put a 'series' thing at the start of my fics, or a warnings thing for that matter, but I feel that they are both necessary since this fic seems like it's a Dragon Ball fic for the first 6-7 chapters. But at chapter 6 or 7 we will be jumping forward to the actual start of the Dragon Ball Z series (when Raditz arrives) and will be going from there.**

**Warnings: OC, Violence (It's DBZ, Duh), Language (Jacob says things that Goku normally wouldn't), It's either going to have Gender-bending or Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) (If it has Gender-Bending, then it won't technically have Yaoi, if it has Male Pregnancy, then duh, it's Yaoi), Bisexuality.**

**Pairings: Everyone: **

**NOTE 1: DBZ Math: I THINK that Goku was about 17 when he and Chichi got married in the anime, in this fic, Jacob becomes Goku when he and Goku are both 15. also, I think that they have Gohan when Goku's 20, and Raditz got to earth when Gohan is five and a half, there for, Jacob has 10 years to make his wishes wit the dragon balls in order to get everything ready for when he and Raditz meets. That means, he has 10 wishes to use... well, actually, it's only 9 because he fucks up the first wish...**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

-actions-

-----------------

A short while after finding his large still packed camping pack at the bottom of a small, empty lake that was slowly starting to fill up with water from the river it was attached to, Jacob's 'shark-stick' finished cooking and he sat down to eat, deciding to wait to see what all his father had packed for him. He knew it was just the usual camping stuff because it was a little bigger then usual and was a lot heaver, but he still wasn't sure what was in side it.

When he finished eating the shark-stick, which surprisingly took him only about half a minute, he stood up and made his way over to the pack. Fearing that it would get lost underwater again if he left it at the bottom of the slowly filling lake, he had taken it and placed it next to the large tree that stood between his now fully eaten shark and a large yellow-green field. It was still wet, but at least he didn't have to worry about it washing away when the river finished filling up again.

Now that his belly was full and his hunger pains were gone, he quickly unpacked the camping pack and laid each item out on the ground. Most of the stuff in the pack was pretty normal, like the frying pan, the net, the extra clothes, and the tarp, as for the rest of it... Well, among the weirdest, or rather the most not-usually-packed-in-a-camping-bag items was a large amount of gold which had a very soggy note attached to it that said 'sell me', which he was almost positive was written in his father's sloppy handwriting.

It wasn't exactly hard for him to figure out why his father put the gold in the camping pack, after all, how else was he going to get money? He was, however, really curious about how his father could have gotten so much gold in such a small amount of time. Yeah, he wasn't exactly poor, he was a doctor after all, but still... it was probably really expensive.

_'Probably just used my college fund or something seeing as I'm not exactly going to need it, and Goku doesn't exactly strike me as a collage man.'_ he thought, shrugging his shoulder at the large pile of gold before turning his attention to the other things that were in the pack.

Aside from the gold, there was also a few large, hand written book, all of which were mostly ruined from the water, as well as several computer printed documents, which, again, had been ruined by the lake water. There were also a few other things, like a small metal box and a large water proof tube that his father seemed to have taken great care in sealing and packing.

Inside the large tube was just a few papers to remind him of what the current situation with Pilaf was and how he had gotten dragged into the situation to begin with, a small necklace, a few maps, and a piece of paper telling him where to find his old house at just in case the guy that he had switched with was still alive and living there. As for what was in the small metal box...

Well, to say Jacob got a huge surprise when he opened would be an understatement. According to the note on the inside to the little metal capsule box, the little capsule box had been on his father when he switched bodies years ago, and now he was giving it to him. It also described each of the items that were in each of the eight capsules, though it also said that they were all probably way outdated.

In the first capsule, the largest one, was a small house that only had a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room in it.

In the second capsule, which was slightly smaller then the first, was a food storage system that was full of burgers and things like that, a fact that made Jacob fall over in surprise.

The third capsule, which was the same size as the second, there was a bike, though the note also said that it wasn't anything like a motorcycle and was instead a kind of dome shape with wheels under it. He wasn't really sure what he meant by that, but he figured he'd just check it out later.

As for the fourth and fifth capsules, both of them apparently had absolutely nothing in them and were just space storage systems that his father never had a chance to put anything in before Shenron told him he was going to be summoning Jacob away.

Then there was the sixth capsule, which, according to the letter, had a small sub in it that couldn't go much farther below three thousand feet.

Fore the seventh capsule, the note simply said 'I don't think you'll really need it' written on it. He wasn't sure what was in it, but if his dad didn't think he really needed it, then he probably didn't, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have a peek inside it. After all, curiosity never hurt anyone, right?

Last but not least, the eighth capsule. According to the note, his father had no idea what was in it. He had apparently found it in a lake somewhere, a fact that made Jacob sweat drop, and had simply decided to go get it fixed so he could find out what was inside it. Unfortunately, he had gotten wished away before he had gotten the chance to find out and had just put it into his capsule case and left it there and completely forgot about it.

"Well, at least I don't have to sleep outside when it get's dark tonight." Jacob said happily, glad that he no longer had to worry about sleeping outside.

Taking one of the empty capsules into his hand, he looked at the tiny instructions on its back, pushed the button as gently as he could, and tossed it a little ways into the distance. With a poof and a small cloud of white smoke a small metal box formed out of the capsule, surprising him slightly.

Smiling exactly at having something he had never seen in real life before at his disposal, he walked over to the rest of the camping pack and picked it up, carrying it over to the large capsule-box and putting it inside it. Finding a little lock on the side of the box that let him put in some kind of a number, he punched in a few numbers and closed it, smiling when the little lock excepted the new code. Still smiling at the little metal box like an idiot, he pushed the little button on the top of it and watched as it turned back into a little capsule.

"I have a feeling I'm never going to get used to that." He said out loud, still smiling like an idiot as he put the capsule into the capsule case and put the case in between his orange shirt and blue undershirt.

Now that everything was packed away and his stomach was full, he walked over to the large tree and sat down in front of it thinking over what he had to do. It wasn't exactly hard to see that he had to stop whatever pilaf was up to, but that wasn't what he was worried about. He knew he could probably take Pilaf and his men down without a problem, especially since he was in Goku's body, but what about after that?

The first real thing he needed to do was find out was at what point in time in the Dragon Ball series' time-line did he come in at?

He could tell that Goku's body wasn't the full twenty five or twenty six years old that it was at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z part of the series, but he was also sure that he wasn't as young as the thirteen or fourteen he was during the fight with Piccolo in Dragon Ball, so that meant that he had to be somewhere in between. Unfortunately, that meant that he had a lot of other things to think about.

Firstly, he really didn't want Gohan to never exist, and the same thing went for Trunks and Goten too, but he didn't really like the idea of marrying Chichi under false pretenses, or at all for that matter. He wasn't stupid enough to think that she was a viscous harpy or something like a few of his friends back in his own world did, he had seen enough of the anime to see that.

She wasn't cruel or mean in the anime, she was just really, really, really over protective, and he wasn't so stupid as to think that she hated people just because they weren't human either, she had actually gotten along with a few non-humans every now and then, it was just that she wasn't the forgiving type. Both Vegeta and Piccolo had tried to kill her husband at various points in time, and in Vegeta's case, he had also tried to kill her kid, so it was kind of easy to see why she didn't like them so much, but that didn't mean he wanted to marry her.

She's not a bad woman, she's just not his type.

But still, if he didn't marry her, then Gohan and Goten probably wouldn't be born. Then again, they still might not be born even if he did marry here. After all, genetics are still a chance thing, so they could just end up having completely different kids.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I have a few years before Gohan's supposed to be born, so I could probably just find the dragon balls and wish that they'll still be born." He said, silently wishing he had a pen or something to write all of his plans down with.

He could always use the back of some of the documents that his father put into the tube for him, but he didn't have anything to write with. For some reason, his dad didn't seem to think that a writing utensil was all that necessary for coming up with a plan to take down Pilaf or something. Wandering if there was anything that he could use to write with in the bottom of the lake, he stood up and walked over to its edge, raising an eyebrow in surprise when he saw that it was now almost full. Knowing that searching for random bits of junk in a almost fully filled lake would be impossible, her simply turned around and started heading back over to the tree, only to pause when something caught his eye.

The still smoldering Pile of ashes and burnt twigs.

Looking at the still smoking pile of burnt matter few feet away from him, a smile slowly made it's way across his face as he suddenly got a great idea: Why not just use the ashes and half burnt twigs to write with?

Pulling the capsule case back out from between his two shirts, he opened it up and grabbed the storage capsule, which he quickly clicked and tossed, causing it to make a a popping sound before turning back into the storage system it really was. Once he got what he wanted from it, he turned it back into a capsule and stuffed back into its rightful spot in the case, which he then put back in between his orange and blue shirt. With the documents he had gotten from the large tube in the storage system in his hands, he made his way over to the smoldering pile of ash that sat between the two large boulders he had moved earlier. Once there, he grabbed one of the half burnt sticks and sat on one of the boulders and started writing down what he had already decided to do.

"OK, now for the other problems." He sighed, thinking about everything else he had to deal with, like if he should tell the others or not about the switch, or just leave them thinking that he was the same Goku that they had always known.

If he did tell them, then they would probably freak out and treat him funny, but if he didn't tell them, then they would go on thinking that he was the same guy and he would have to pretend that he was, which would really suck. Either way he looked at it, both options kind of sucked.

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to just worry about it some other time and to just move on to the other problems at hand, like what he was going to do from now on. A part of him knew that he should still protect the earth from bad guys like Goku always did, but did he really want to put his life on the line for people he didn't even know? And if he did decide to protect earth, then what was he going to do about training? He didn't really like the idea of dying when Raditz finally got to earth, and he didn't like the idea of having to fight cell either.

"But I still have to do something about cell either way, I can't exactly let him destroy the world. Well, I could, but then I'd be just as bad as him." He said quietly, hating the idea of letting a whole world get destroyed. "There has to be a smart way to get rid of the cell problem and not have to fight him at the same time, but how?"

In the end, it took him almost two and a half hours to figured out a way to get rid of Cell without a problem. From what he understood of the anime, cell was from another time-line and had come to this DBZ time-line in an attempt to absorb the androids, which were created by the red ribbon army, but most of the ones he really wanted to absorb wouldn't created until just after Gohan was born, or until Gohan was about twelve. So all he had to do was put a permanent end to the red ribbon army, and no more Cell, and he wouldn't have to worry about causing 18, 17, 16, and the other androids to not exist either, because it was always heavily implied, and maybe even stated at one point that the androids were all made out of people that the army had killed. That meant that he would actually just be keeping the RRA from killing them and turning them into androids.

With that finally settled, he took the burnt stick and jotted down a note to himself to take down the RRA before they have a chance to make cell, along with the computer that actually came up with the cloned monster.

The next problem he had to think about was more of a fan problem, as well as a personal problem too.

Whenever he watched Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT back in his old world, he would always daydream about what he would do if he was a Saiyans. When he was thirteen and had just gone through puberty, the daydreams were always the same and way to perverted, but as he got older, even if it was only by two years, they had changed. When he was thirteen, they had been what ever thirteen year old boy daydreams about: Sex, but two years later and they all became more about the things he would change and the things he would do. Basically, they were always about being a superhero a crap like that, very unimaginative.

But now... Now he actually was a Saiyans and actually did have a lot of things open to him. He could change whatever he wanted, or even just do whatever he wanted. If he just wanted to settle down and have a family, he could, and if he wanted to go crazy and be evil, he could rule the world.

Well, world domination wasn't something he would even consider, he was nuts, but not that nuts. But still, he could do whatever he wanted, so what did he want to do?

"Well, between now and when Raditz get's here, I probably only have somewhere between seven to ten wishes, so I should probably figure out what I want to do before then. Plus, I still have to use one of those wishes to make sure that Gohan, Goten, and Trunks still exist, so that's only six to nine wishes." he thought out loud, still trying to think of what he wanted to do.

_'Well, I could always ask Shenron, I know he doesn't usually help people figure stuff out, but he is the one that chose me and dragged me here, so the least he could do is give me some advice.'_ he thought, deciding to figure it all out later.

The only wish he _was_ actually sure he was going to make, apart from the one about Trunks, Goten, and Gohan existing, was the one about the moon. Like most Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT fans, he had always liked the idea of having a tail, but he didn't like the idea of turning into a giant psychotic monkey every time there was a full moon, so the best way to get around that would be to just wish that he could fully control his transformation, then he could have a tail and not have to worry about turning into a crazy monster.

After he finished writing down everything that he knew he needed to do, he tossed the half burnt stick into the now full lake and stood up, stretching his limbs.

"Well, I guess I should probably start trying to figure out where Pilaf is." He said, knowing that the little blue man was the more immediate problem. "Hm, but how do I actually find him? Hm... Maybe Bulma would know..."

Well, he had always wanted to meet the blue haired genius, and she did always seem to have something that could help Goku..

"Well, now is as good a time as any to meet her... but which way to her house?"

After a few minutes of looking around like an idiot, stupidly looking left and right as though there would be some sign saying 'this way to Bulma's place' or something, he finally remembered the maps that were in the large tube in the camping pack his father had given to him. Sighing heavily and berating himself for his stupidity, he once again retrieved the storage capsule from the capsule case and opened it. Once he had had the tube in his hands, he put his new list of things to do into it and took the maps out before placing the tube back into the storage box and turning it back into a capsule.

"OK... Um... I think Capsule corp. is located somewhere in West city..." He said, looking through all of the maps in search of one that had West City on it.

When he finally found the write map, he folded up the rest of them and put them next to the capsule case between his orange shirt and blue undershirt.

"OK, if this is South West Ire River lake, then West City should be just north of here." He said, rolling his eyes at the lame name of the lake and wandering why everything always had a direction in it's name.

More then half the places on the large map had either North, South, East, or West in there names. Whoever named all of them had a serious lack of imagination. (A/N: In the anime, most of the locations really do have North, South, East, or West in their names: West City, South City, East City, East Central City, Central City, and so on and so on)

Once he was ready to go, which didn't take very long as all he had to do was relieve himself, he turned towards the direction that West City was in and started concentrating, deciding to fly there instead of walking so that he could get in some flying practice. After all, he was still really bad at it, so why not practice?

Lack each of the other times he had tried to fly, it took him way to much concentration to get himself up into the air, and even more just to stay upright. Half of the time he ended up flying upside down a few feet or even ended crashing into the side of a tree or mountain, and he also nearly got eaten a few times. With all the times he ended up having to stop and straighten himself up or just get back into the air, it probably would have been a lot faster if he would have just walked, but after a few hours of practicing and having to right himself over and over again, he finally managed to get the whole flying thing down.

Having already vowed never to do a happy dance again, he somehow managed to keep himself from doing a jig in mid air when he finally got it down. Being able to fly whenever you want was something he had never even though would ever be possible, and he was glad that it was. Being able to fly... there's just nothing like it.

"This is so cool!" He said happily, zooming around large rocks and boulders as he made his way through a large rocky mountain pass.

When he was sitting next to the tree that was back next to the lake, he hadn't been able to see the rocky mountain at all because of all the trees that were in front of it, but once he was on the other side of them, he nearly flew right into the side of it. Luckily for him, he managed to stop in mid air just in time to keep himself from getting seriously hurt, though he did get a nasty bump on his head.

"I wander if this is how superman feels?" he wandered out loud, still grinning from ear to ear as he zoomed through the rocky mountain pass.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, Saiyans were nothing like Kryptonians. While Superman was able to run nonstop around the world without having to train or exercise first, Saiyans needed to train first. Sadly, in the anime, Goku never got enough stamina to fly around the planet nonstop until after he trained with King Kia, which meant that his body got to tired to fly way before Jacob ever got to West City.

"UG!" He grunted as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, falling over in exhaustion as soon as both of his feet touched down. "UG, I completely forgot how much less 'super' he was before the whole Raditz and King Kia thing happened. I'm so tired I don't think I can move another inch."

Less then half a second after he made his declaration of exhaustion, his stomach let him know that he would actually have to move soon by letting out a huge grumble.

"UG, and now I'm so hungry again." He mumbled painfully as he sat up and rubbed at his still grumbling stomach.

Remembering the food storage capsule his father gave him, he pulled the capsule case out from between his shirts and grabbed it, clicking the button and tossing it a few yards away. Once the storage machine appeared, which turned out to be a lot bigger then what he had expected, he quickly made his way over to it and opened it up, smiling when he saw that it was mostly just filled with pre-cooked food, like sandwiches and burgers, as well as a few things that looked remarkably like chilly cheese fries, which his father usually avoided like the plague. Apparently, he had a really bad experience one time that involved chilly cheese fries, twenty people, and a small elevator that got stuck between the thirteenth and the fourteenth floor of his office.

Three people were hospitalized...

"To bad there isn't a microwave attached to this thing." He said, pulling out a few burgers and scarfing them down, not surprising himself at all when he ate them all in less then a minute.

Apparently, Saiyans get really really hungry.

Which is probably why they eat so fast...

When he finished scarfing down as much food as he could, he clicked the button on the food storage machine and watched as it turned back into a capsule. Once it safely back in it's position in the capsule case and was tucked away between his shirts, he sat down and rested his back against a particularly large boulder, sighing contentedly to himself. After a few minutes of just sitting there and resting, he finally decided to get moving again, though this time he choose to run instead of flying.

He decided to run for two reasons:

1, if he didn't want to get himself killed then he was going to have to get used to moving at high speed and he also needed to make sure he could actually react to things when he was moving that fast.

2, he didn't really have the energy to fly anymore anyway.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said, doing a few imitation of Goku stretching before bending low in a runners stance and taking off as fast as he could.

Surprising, he didn't have that much trouble reacting to things while running at such a high speed. Apparently, since they were Goku's eyes, they were already able to adjust to the speed, which he should have expected. As for how fast he was able to go, while Goku's body wasn't nearly as fast as it as in the anime after the training with King Kia, it was still faster then anything Jacob had ever even seen before. If it wasn't for the fact that Goku's eyes were able to adjust to the speed without a problem, everything around him would have been nothing more then a blur, and some of it still was even with Goku's eyes.

As he continued to run through the rocky mountain pass, things flew by him at an incredible speed. It was almost as if everything was moving in super high speed, which, technically, it was.

After five or so more minutes of running, Jacob finally cleared the mountain pass and came to a small valley with a large city sitting smack dab in the middle of it a little ways off in the distance. Stopping as soon as he saw the city off in the distance, he couldn't help but smile weekly at it.

The entire time he had been running and flying towards it, he had been hoping that it wouldn't be there. A large part of him was still hoping that he would just wake up and find out that it was all just a really weird dream, but actually meeting Bulma... If he did meet her and talk with her, then he would have to admit to himself that it wasn't a dream, and then... then everything would change. As long as he still had that small chance that it was all just a dream... but if he met Bulma, then that would be the last straw, he would have to admit to himself that it isn't a dream and he would have to give up on his old life...

And fully become Goku.

-----------------

Yes, I know, he seemed fine with everything at first, and he got over everything really fast, so why am I giving him a 'Please let it be a dream' moment? Well, it's simple. I actually thought about this for a really long time, what would I do if I suddenly got sent into the dragon ball z world and became Goku? Well, after a while, instead of saying 'i'd kick some ass and take some names', I realized that it would also mean that I would have to give up everything I ever knew, and I do mean everything. I would have to give up my mother, my friends, even my crazy killer cat that keeps trying to eat my legs. I wouldn't be able to really keep them, not physically, and not emotionally. It would be the same as if they had died, with the only difference being that I wouldn't even get to see them once I've died. That means, it's somehow even worse then death. Even with all the bad guys I would have to face, not having my friends and family is the only thing I would really hate. Without them... well, that would be a really sad life, and a really miserable after life. So, hoping that it's just a dream and living in blissful denial for a little while is exactly what I would do.

Anyway, please remember that it will all pick up speed in a few chapters, so just hang in there.:D

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, especially since it is kind of starting the plot (well, not exactly, it's leading to the start of the actual plot) Anyway, I need to go start typing the next chapter, so just sit still until I finish it up.

For now, just answer these to polls:

should i shorten and combine chapters 1,2, and 3 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 1 and 2

4) only chapters 2 and 3

Should i shorten and combine chapters 4,5, and 6 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 4 and 5

4) only chapters 5 and 6

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


	5. Big City Lights

**Chapter Five: Big City Lights.**

**Summery:** what if you could become who ever you wanted? Well, unfortunately, the one guy that god choose to offer that very thing to has a few screws loose, come in and see what he does with his new life.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series in any way, shape, or form. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I come up with.

**Series: YES, this is actually a Dragon Ball Z fanfic! I know I don't normally put a 'series' thing at the start of my fics, or a warnings thing for that matter, but I feel that they are both necessary since this fic seems like it's a Dragon Ball fic for the first 6-7 chapters. But at chapter 6 or 7 we will be jumping forward to the actual start of the Dragon Ball Z series (when Raditz arrives) and will be going from there.**

**Warnings: OC, Violence (It's DBZ, Duh), Language (Jacob says things that Goku normally wouldn't), It's either going to have Gender-bending or Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) (If it has Gender-Bending, then it won't technically have Yaoi, if it has Male Pregnancy, then duh, it's Yaoi), Bisexuality.**

**Pairings: Everyone: **

**NOTE 1: DBZ Math: I THINK that Goku was about 17 when he and Chichi got married in the anime, in this fic, Jacob becomes Goku when he and Goku are both 15. also, I think that they have Gohan when Goku's 20, and Raditz got to earth when Gohan is five and a half, there for, Jacob has 10 years to make his wishes wit the dragon balls in order to get everything ready for when he and Raditz meets. That means, he has 10 wishes to use... well, actually, it's only 9 because he fucks up the first wish...**

**NOTE 2: Don't worry, there shouldn't be nearly as many author's notes in any of the other chapters.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

-actions-

-----------------

Jacob slowly made his way through the crowded streets of West City, only half searching for Capsule corp. when he had first entered the city, he had had every intention of finding out where Bulma's place was and heading straight there, but after being in the huge city for less then half a second, his determination instantly started swaying in favor of having a look around.

Every where he looked, there was a sign for something he had never seen before. There was one to his left for an electronic wallet, and one to his right that was for a little robot that would groom your pets for you. There was even one for a robot that could actually clean every inch of your house for you, including your pets' litter boxes.

"Wow, I don't remember seeing even half of this stuff in the anime." He said as he continued walking down the street, pausing to look into a new shop every few feet.

In the end, he spent more then two and a half hours just looking from shop to shop, but in the end it did actually help get one thing done. He had been walking from one shop to the another when he spotted a bank, which he decided to go into because he remembered that he still had the huge chunk of gold that his father had given him and he figured that one of the bank people would probably be able to tell him where he could go to exchange it. As it turned out, he didn't have to go far at all.

The guy that he spoke to at the front desk was kind of rude, but at the very least he was actually helpful. When he had told him that he needed to know if there was a place to exchange the gold, the guy had informed him that the woman in the stall at the very end of the line was the gold exchange lady, which he was very happy to find out. When he went gave her all the gold he had, she had said that it was probably a really crappy karat count because gold very rarely was ever found in such huge amounts anymore unless it was less then a fourteen, whatever that meant.

Apparently, the way they test the gold is by putting several lines of solution across a black plate and run the gold across them. Each solution was made to dissolve a different karat of gold. If the gold left a gold line when it was scrapped across the solution, then it had a higher karat count then the solution could dissolve, and if it left a line through all the solution lines, then it's the full twenty four karats.

The moment the lady ran the gold across the lines of solution, her eyes got really big, her mouth started foaming, and she promptly fell over, surprising the man that was in the stall next to her. After a few minutes of him and several other workers running around in and trying to wake her up, the owner of the bank came out of his office and asked them what was going on. When he saw the huge mound of gold and saw that it had left a nice solid gold line through all of the solutions, he spent the next few minutes calling Jacob Sir, and kept asking him if he could get him anything.

That had been over an hour ago, and now he was actually searching for Bulma's place, which wasn't going nearly as well as he had hoped it would. He had even gone so far as to go through Goku's memories again in search of how to read peoples Ki, but that hadn't really helped him because apparently Yamcha was off training somewhere far away or something because his own Ki was the only one that was higher then a blip.

"Gah! Where is it?!" He growled in annoyance, pulling out a map of the city he had found in the maps his father had given him and looking at it, wishing it had a giant dot on it that said 'Bulma's Place Here' or something.

Sadly, the map didn't have the much needed giant red dot on it, so it sadly got a few wrinkles and crinkles here and there where Jacob nearly ripped it apart. Luckily though, he was able to control himself enough to not damage it to much.

Giving up and the map, he finally decided to pull an officer or someone aside and ask them, though he seriously doubted they would be willing to tell him. It took him a few minutes to actually find an officer, but when he did, it turned out to be the exact same guy that Goku had asked for direction to Bulma's place in Dragon Ball when he broke the Dragon Radar, so he didn't have a problem with telling him where Capsule corp was.

"Thanks again!" Jacob told the cop when he was finally in front of the intercom system of the huge round building that was Capsule corp.

Smiling at him and waving good bye as well, the officer hopped back onto his motorcycle and drove away, leaving him in front of the huge gate that led to Capsule Corp.

Even if the huge iron gate that stood between him and the main building would have a full metal wall instead of giant iron bars, he still would have been able to see the building with out a problem, it was just that huge. It was the spitting image of the same building he had seen in Dragon Ball when Goku went to get the Dragon Radar fixed.

Instead of being a regular brick milk carton shape building, it was completely domed shaped like all the other Capsule buildings he had ever seen in the anime, but instead of being white or gray like the rest of them were, it was a bright, off white, sandy yellow color and had six rows of windows going across it, indicating that the main part of the building actually had six floors. There were also two large half oval shaped towers sitting on top of it that were positioned at opposite sides, making it almost look as though they were giant ears, both of which had two rows of windows going across them as well, indicating that they both had two floors.

"Wow." he said, staring in amazement at the huge round building.

Having lived in New York all his life, he was more then used to seeing huge buildings, and this one didn't even come close to being as tall or as huge as most of the ones he had always been surrounded by, but none of them were nearly as interesting as this one was. All of the industry buildings he had ever seen, as well as pretty much every other building he had ever seen, were all the normal rectangular or square shape that most buildings were, but this... it was as if someone had taken a giant ball and had cut it in half or something. It was just so cool looking compared to all the buildings he had ever seen before.

As for everything else about the building apart from the building's shape and color, there were several other things about it that wouldn't have been normal if he was back in his own world. For instants, instead of being surrounded by parking spots or something like it would have been back in his old world, the people that worked at Capsule Corp. didn't need parking spaces as they probably all drove Capsule Cars, so the place wasn't covered by black top, tar, or cement at all. Apart from the path that led from the front gate up to the main entrance, the entire area surrounding the building was covered in healthy looking bright green grass, all of which looked neatly trimmed, which probably meant that they had a gardener take care of it or something. There were also a few trees here and there, as well as two smaller buildings that Jacob could barely see on the other side of the huge stone wall and iron fence.

For several minutes, he simply stood there and stared at everything in amazing. The entire building was just... well, it really drove home the fact that the Dragon Ball Z version of planet Earth was very different from the one he was used to.

Not wanting to get caught staring by Bulma or something, who knew that the original Goku had already seen the place before, Jacob shook his head to clear his thoughts of amazement from his mind and pushed the large red button on the intercom system near the large iron gate.

For several minutes after he pushed the button, there was complete silence. In fact, there wasn't a single sound at all until he finally decided to push the button again, thinking that they they hadn't heard the intercom or something, though he wasn't really sure how the thing worked anyway. Just as his finger was about to make contact with the large, rubbery red button again, a quiet, yet overly shrill and girly voice spoke up, causing Jacob's new and overly sensitive ears to hurt immensely.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Briefs speak." The high pitched voice called in a way to sweet tone, instantly making Jacob wish that he cold rip his own ears off in an attempt to get away from the evilly high pitched voice. "May I ask who's callin?"

"Yeah, It's me.." Jacob started, momentarily completely forgetting his painfully ringing ears and pausing, trying to steady himself for what he was about to say. "It's me... Goku."

It was harder to say those three small words then anything else had ever been. Saying those words meant saying goodbye to his old life, and, they were the same as saying goodbye to ever being Jacob again. With those words, he wouldn't be able to call himself 'Jacob' anymore, and wouldn't be able to think of himself as 'Jacob'. Those words were the same as admitting to himself that he was no longer Jacob, but was instead the new Goku.

"Oh, Goku! Are you here to see Bulma?" the shrill voice of Bulma's mom asked, cutting through Jacob's, no, cutting through Goku's moment of loss and making him wish he could rip his eardrums out. "Well, she just left, but I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if you waited in her room."

As Bulma's mom continued to talk, the large front gate that sat next to the intercom system opened, allowing him entrance to Capsule Corp.

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs." He said politely, turning away from the intercom and walking through the main gate and up the small path that lead to the front of the main building.

The entire time he was walking, he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He was really saying goodbye to his old life. Every little thing that he had ever known was now permanently gone. His friends, his family, and everything else, all of it was gone and none of it was ever going to come back. Now, after finally reaching Capsule Corp and saying those few short words, he was no longer Jacob. Now, after finally saying it out loud, he was fully and completely the new Goku.

_'I can't keep thinking of myself as Jacob anymore. This is Goku's body, and everyone will know me as Goku, and I have Goku's responsibilities now. I can't be Jacob anymore...' _he thought to himself as he walked through the opened front door of Capsule Corp, sighing heavily and wishing he could go back to his old life. _'Damn it! If it wasn't for Pilaf, I would still be me.. But now... Now, I'm no longer me anymore, now I'm- now I'm Goku.'_

Shaking his head in an attempt to get mind off of his new loss, Jacob I mean Goku, pushed his thoughts out of his head, knowing that thinking about it would just make him feel even worse. When he finally managed to clear his head, which took a few minutes, he paused just inside the main hall of the Capsule Corp, blinking stupidly a couple of times when he saw robots moving all around him, cleaning the floors and watering the plants. He had seen many of the robots in the anime, but that didn't mean he was surprised to actually see them in person.

There were at least fifteen or sixteen of them working all over the place, and each of them were a different color. It was like looking at a really weird and badly colored rainbow. Almost half of them were various shades of green, and the ones that weren't were either shades of blue, shades of purple, or shades of orange and pink. The ones that were the more feminine colored, like the two that were light orange and dark pink in color, also had large, multicolored bows on their heads, which he was sure meant that they were supposed to be girl robots.

Each and every one of the robots were also busy doing something, with each one of them doing something different. There was one that was dusting off random items, and another that was vacuuming the carpet and rugs. There was even one that was going around and doing paper work, though why was being him. Since it was a robot, couldn't it just compute everything? So why did it need to use paper instead?

After a few minutes of just standing there and staring at each of the odd looking robots, he finally noticed the room itself. In the anime, it had been just a large room with a sitting area that led right into a large hall, but in real life, that wasn't what it looked like at all. It was still a sitting area, and there was still a huge hall attached to the room, but apart from that, everything was way more grand then it had been in the anime. Instead of being a small sitting area, it was actually a huge wide open room with chairs sitting against the along the walls and a grand, semicircular staircase that led up to the second floor.

As for the rooms coloring, instead of being red floored and white walled, most of the room had white marbled floors and marble like blue paint job for the walls. On the parts of the floor that weren't covered in marble, there was carpet, though it was actually only in front of just one door, which probably led to a room that was completely carpeted or something. There were also a bunch of really cool looking rugs all over the place, each of which were being readjusted by a robot that seemed to be fussing over their position.

"Wow." the tanned teen said again, just as amazed as he had been when he saw the outside of the building.

Well, he wasn't really sure what he had been expecting, but as Bulma is actually the daughter of the creator of the Capsule technology, any house she lived in would kind of have to be the lap of luxury, even if it did also double as a company building.

While the teen was staring at everything around him, a large robot maid came up and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, completely surprising him and nearly scaring the crap out of him.

"Please follow me, Ms. Bulma's room is this way." the pink colored robot said, turning around and driving off down the giant hall that was attached to the room.

"Huh?" Jacob, I mean Goku, said stupidly, blinking after the little robot a few times before finally registering what it had said to him. "OH! Oh yeah, sorry!" He said apologetically, running down the hall after the little robot as it continued to wheel away from him.

Several minutes later and the new Goku found himself standing in a large room on the third floor. Most of the room's walls were white, but one of the walls was actually pink and had a pink staircase attached to it. The robot that had led him to the room had said that it was Bulma's, but apart from the one pink wall and pink staircase, there wasn't a single girly thing in it. Almost as soon as he walked into the room, he had nearly tripped over a bunch of mechanical junk that looked as though someone had taken it apart just to see how it worked.

There were also several hover machines sitting in the middle of the room, two of which he vaguely remembered being called air-bikes in the anime. Each of the hover machines looked as though it had been salvaged from a junky yard at some point in time and had simply been put in the middle of the room before being forgotten yet again. Since Bulma had always been making or fixing things in the anime, he was relatively sure that she was planing on repairing them, though he couldn't be completely sure.

"Wow, messy." he said quietly, looking at all the magazines and tools that covered the floor and silently wandering why a robot hadn't been in to clean. "Maybe their all afraid that she might use them for spare parts if they touch any of her things."

(A/N: Please note that I will be starting to refer to Jacob more and more as Goku instead of Jacob from this point on)

For nearly half an hour, the newly self dubbed Goku just continued looking around the room. He knew from watching the anime that Bulma was more then just a little bit of a super mechanic, but he had never really know just how much of a techno woman she really was. More then half of her room was taken up by tools or pieces of machines.

Just when he was about to let his perverted side take over and have a look in Bulma's panty drawers, a loud voice spoke up, nearly scaring the living crap out of him. (A/N: Don't worry, he's not much of a perv, just a kind of a perv sometimes.)

"Jacob?" the voice called out of nowhere, making him jump so high that he actually hit his head on the ceiling.

"I wasn't about to do anything!" he shouted in panic, spinning away from the dresser and looking around for whoever it was that had spoken, only to pause when he realized that the voice had called him Jacob, and not Goku. "Huh, who's calling my name?" He asked in surprise, seeing that there wasn't anyone there, especially not anyone that would know his real name.

"Well, while I don't actually know everything about what your world has seen of this one," The voice said, once again surprising the young teen both by the fact that it seemed to know who he really was and also by the fact that it seemed to come out of nowhere. "But Shenron has informed me that your world knows a great deal about me, so I would think you would be able to figure it out."

Blinking stupidly at everything in the room even though he was sure that the person wasn't anywhere near him, it took him several minutes to finally realize that the voice had said 'Shenron has informed me', which meant that it could only be one person.

Kami.

The only person that would ever be able to talk to Shenron whenever he wanted to would be Kami, the very person that created him, and even if he couldn't talk to him whenever he wanted, Jacob had a feeling that Shenron wouldn't have told just anyone about the person he used in the loophole. Plus, he was one of the few people that could talk to others telepathically.

"Ka-ka-Kami?!" The Neo-Goku stuttered nervously, more then a little surprised to finally be meeting one of the major Dragon Ball Z characters for the first time.

While Bulma's mom _was_ actually in the anime, she didn't really count as being a major character in his book, which is why he hadn't been nearly as nervous when he had heard her voice and had spoken to her over the intercom system, but Kami did count as a major character, so it was really hard for him not to get all nervous when speaking to him.

"Yes, that's right." Kami's voice said, sounding slightly amused by his reaction. "I know that there is much you need to do, as well as much you plan to do, but when you get a moment, I would like for you to come to the Look-Out, if you wouldn't mind that is." (Please see A/N 1)

"Really?!" He replied in surprise, having not been expecting to get an invitation to visit the Look-Out by the Namekian. "You really want me to come to the Look-Out?"

"Yes, there are some things that I need to discuss with you." Kami told him through the telepathic connection, making the Neo-Goku wander what the guardian of the earth could possibly want to talk to him about. "But we'll have to talk later, for now, I believe one of Goku's friends is on her way to where you are."

"Huh? You mean Bulma?" He asked in surprise, unable to decide how he felt on having his talk with Kami suddenly cut short.

On the one hand, Bulma was Bulma, and he really wanted to meet her, but on the other hand, Kami was Kami, and he really wanted to speak with him as well.

"Yes, We'll talk later. For now, just stop trying to go through her things. The flying nimbus won't let you ride it if you keep this up." Kami said knowingly, making it clear that their conversation was over.

"Yes, because flying on the back of a cloud is way better then flying though the air on your own." the Neo-Goku said sarcastically even though he still did as he was told and took several steps towards the center of the room, moving away from the dresser so that he wouldn't be near it when she walked in. "Wait a sec, why aren't I training at the look out with you?" he asked when he finally realized that Goku was actually supposed to be training with Kami so that he could defeat piccolo at the next world martial arts tournament.

Unfortunately, Kami had already severed the telepathic connection.

Shrugging his shoulders and deciding to just ask him when the talked later, the Neo-Goku turned his attention to the door and stepped up next to the salvaged air-bikes in the center of the room. Almost as soon as as he reached one of the junked up old air-bikes in the middle of the room, Bulma opened her bedroom door and came in. The moment she was in the room, she paused, blinking at him stupidly.

Usually, her mother would have told her if someone was waiting for her in her room, but for some strange reason, she hadn't, so the bluenette was more then just a little surprised to find some strange guy standing in her room. At first, she didn't even recognize him at all and was just about ready to start yelling at him to get out until he suddenly gave her a rather nervous and dorky looking smile. While it wasn't the same smile that she remembered him having, the smile was still enough for her to recognize him instantly.

"Goku? Is that you?" She gasped in surprise, having not seen him since they brought Krillin back to life after the last world martial arts competition almost a years ago. (A/N: Yes, I know, if the World martial arts competition was a year ago, then that would make him 16, but, I just want him to be 15 for some stranger reason, don't ask me why, i just do.)

The last time she had seen him, which was just after they brought Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi back to life with the Dragon Balls, Goku had been incredibly short with a height of only a few inches over two feet, but now he was just as tall as she was, if not taller, and as he still had a few more years of growing to do, that probably meant that he was going to be a giant before long. (Please see A/N 2)

Apart from being over twice as tall as he had been less then a year ago, there was something else about him. Instead of being the cute little boy that he used to be, he was actually kind of handsome. He was way to young for her, but still, he definitely wasn't going to have any trouble trying to get women, that was for sure.

While Bulma was busy staring at him in surprise and amazement, the Neo-Goku was busy trying to figure out what the old Goku would say. It was one thing to see him talk to people in the anime, but it was a completely different thing to actually have to talk for him. If he said the wrong thing, then she would probably start realizing that something was very, very wrong, and he really didn't want to have to explain everything to her, at least not yet anyway.

"Um-, Hi Bulma!" He finally said, scratching the back of his head and smiling at her as happily as he could, hoping that it looked like something that Goku would do.

Apparently, it did.

Well, it looked like something that Goku would do enough to get her to think that he was still the same old Goku that she was used to anyway.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast you've grown." she said in amazement, blinking at him a few times in surprise shaking her head at his sudden growth spurt.

"Yeah, hehe-" He laughed nervously, mentally sighing in relief at the act that she hadn't noticed that he was acting weird.

"So, Goku, what brings you here to see me?" She asked, smiling at him and wandering how tall he was actually going to be when he was older.

If he had grown to her height in just a little over a year, then how tall was he going to get?

"Oh, well, I was wandering if you could help me find someone." he said nervously, hoping he wasn't acting to un-Goku like.

"That's it? Did something happen?" She asked in surprise, walking over to the a chair in the corner of the room and sitting down in front of a desk, one that just happened to be covered in so much junk that it took him a second to even realize what it was.

"Yeah," He answered, pausing for only a minute to figure out how he was going to tell her about Pilaf without actually telling her what was going on. "My Grandpa's Dragon Ball was stolen by Emperor Pilaf and his friends. I was able to get it back, along with the rest of the Dragon balls, and I was able to use them to make a wish before they could get them back, but then the three of them got away. "

The original Goku would have said it a little differently, if that was actually what happened, but Bulma didn't really notice it all that much, either that or she simply chalked it up to him becoming an adult or something.

"Really? They got away?" She asked in surprise, wandering how the three of them managed to get away from someone that could run faster then most vehicles could move. "Well, at least he didn't get to make his wish." She added, just happy that the little blue man wasn't able to make his wish and become the Emperor of the World. "Anyway, so what did you wish for kid?"

From what he saw of the anime, he was pretty sure that she was only six five or six years older then Goku, so getting called kid by someone that was relatively close to his own age was kind of annoying. Luckily, he was to busy trying to figure out how to answer her question to get annoyed over being called 'kid'.

Unable to think of anything to tell here, he decided to just go with one of the older, and more reliable lies.

"It's a secret." He said slyly, mentally patting himself on the back for being able to think of a lie under pressure, even if it was kind of a lame one.

"A secret?" She asked in surprise, having never known Goku to be very secretive. "What kind of a secret?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, but I guess I can at least tell you that it was just to help a friend." He said proudly so that he would seem more like the old Goku.

"Ah, can't you tell me what it was?" she asked in an overly sweet tone in the same way that she had asked the original Goku for his grandfather's Dragon Ball in the first Dragon Ball episode.

"No, I promised that I wouldn't tell." He said again, keeping the same proud smile on his face and hoping that she would just drop it.

Luckily, she did.

"Well, if it's for a friend, then I guess there's nothing I can do." She said with a shrug, turning around to face the computer that sat on the desk so that she could start searching. "Anyway, I take it that it's Pilaf that you want to find? Well, I'm not really sure if I'll be able to find him or not. He doesn't usually spend any money the legal way, so it's kind of hard to track his movements, and I usually just tinker with stuff, so this isn't really my specialty, but I'll see what I can do."

The entire time she was talking, Bulma was typing away, somehow managing to type more words in just a few seconds then the neo-Goku could have ever hoped to do in a year. She might have said that searching for people wasn't really her thing, but from what he was able to see, she was definitely good at it.

Bulma had been typing for less then three full seconds before she suddenly stopped typing and spoke, telling him what she had found out.

"Well, I wasn't able to find much, like I said, he doesn't usually go through the normal channels, but I was able to find a few things out." She said, turning around in her seat to look at him.

"Really? Like what?" He asked hopefully, wandering what it was and hoping that it could lead him to wherever Pilaf was.

Originally he had just wanted to find Pilaf because he knew the little monster was probably trying to take over the world again, and as he was now stuck in the Dragon Ball Z world with the little freak, that would probably be really bad, but now he had another reason to want to find him.

OK, so he actually had to reasons.

The first of the two reasons was simple, the little freak was the one he caused him to get sucked into the Dragon Ball Z world, and he really wanted to thank him for that. Because of the little jerk's obsession with taking over the world, Jacob had been forced to become Goku against his own freewill, loosing everything and everyone he had ever known or loved in the process, and there was absolutely no way he was going to let him get away with it. So, basically, the first reason he now wanted to find Pilaf was basically revenge, or retribution, whichever you need to call it to sleep at night, either way, it's the same thing.

Well, payback might be the first reason, but what's the second reason?

Self-preservation.

If Emperor Pilaf ever found out that Goku, weather Jacob was in his body or not, still existed, then he would probably try to wish him out of existence again, and that would be really, really bad. He wasn't really sure why, but he had this nagging feeling that the loophole wouldn't save him. He didn't have any way to prove it, other then to actually let it happen, which was out of the question, but he just knew that he would actually seize to exist. There had to be some kind of a limitation to the loophole, and knowing his lucky, he would probably be the one that the limitation actually effected.

And if that was the case, then he absolutely had to stop Pilaf at all costs.

"Well, for starters, he seems to have somehow made his way onto the Red Ribbon army's wanted list." She said, causing the Neo-Goku to blink at her in surprise.

"Really?" He asked in surprise, excited by this little bit of news.

If the Red-Ribbon army wanted to get rid of Pilaf, then he could probably go take them down and find out where the little blue bastard was at the same time, meaning it probably was going to take him nearly as long as he had thought that it would.

"Yep, and that's not all." She continued, getting out of the chair and moving out of the way so that he could see the computer screen. "See that," She asked pointing to an image of a large castle in the middle of nowhere. "That's the same castle that got knocked down when we first met Pilaf."

"But, I thought it was completely destroyed?" He asked in confusion, blinking stupidly at the almost completely rebuilt castle. "And didn't he get a floating one after that one got destroyed?"

"Yeah, but that one crashed, remember?" She asked, rolling her eyes at his question and just chalking it up to a 'clueless Goku' moment.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head nervously and give a mental sigh of relief.

Thank god for simple explanations.

Rolling her eyes at what she thought was his forgetfulness, Bulma continued her explanation as though he never spoken.

"Anyway, yeah, his old castle was destroyed, but someone's rebuilt it, and I'm betting that it was Emperor Pilaf." She said, making him feel kind of stupid for not reaching that same conclusion himself.

"Great, now, um... Where's Pilaf's Castle again?"

-----------------

A/N 1 : For cryin out loud, why the hell is it so hard to try and get anything to sound like Kami? Every time I typed what he would say, I would end up deleting it all and just rewriting it because it never seemed to sound like something he would actually say. Don't ask me why, but it was just a lot harder typing his conversations then it was for me to type anyone else's.

A/N 2: OK, there are actually several official heights for Goku (5'7", 5'8", 6'1", 6'2") (Ocean had their own official height releases, which, oddly enough, seemed to change every time someone asked them how tall he was, which is funny because they didn't even have the anime for that long...) I decided to go with the taller height, because Goku is supposed to be really tall, and 5'8" (which is the official Japanese height) isn't very tall to me.

OMG, I can't believe this chapter had so many A/Ns in it. O.O sorry about that, but I couldn't help but feel like I had to explain things sometimes. I usually don't change things that are so technical (like height), but as it's DBZ, and Goku is supposed to be really tall (he towers over most of the other characters) I kind of felt like I needed to give him a height that was actually tall instead of the 5'8" he actually has. Anyway, hopefully, now that I've explained so much of this crap, I won't have to explain it later...

Anyway, please remember that it will all pick up speed in a few chapters, so just hang in there.:D I hope you all liked this chapter, especially since it is kind of starting the plot (well, not exactly, it's leading to the start of the actual plot) Anyway, I need to go start typing the next chapter,

For now, just answer these to polls:

should i shorten and combine chapters 1,2, and 3 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 1 and 2

4) only chapters 2 and 3

Should i shorten and combine chapters 4,5, and 6 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 4 and 5

4) only chapters 5 and 6

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


	6. Pilaf And The RRA

**Chapter Six: Pilaf And The RRA**

**Summery:** what if you could become who ever you wanted? Well, unfortunately, the one guy that god choose to offer that very thing to has a few screws loose, come in and see what he does with his new life.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series in any way, shape, or form. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I come up with.

**Series: YES, this is actually a Dragon Ball Z fanfic! I know I don't normally put a 'series' thing at the start of my fics, or a warnings thing for that matter, but I feel that they are both necessary since this fic seems like it's a Dragon Ball fic for the first 6-7 chapters. But at chapter 6 or 7 we will be jumping forward to the actual start of the Dragon Ball Z series (when Raditz arrives) and will be going from there.**

**Warnings: OC, Violence (It's DBZ, Duh), Language (Jacob says things that Goku normally wouldn't), It's either going to have Gender-bending or Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) (If it has Gender-Bending, then it won't technically have Yaoi, if it has Male Pregnancy, then duh, it's Yaoi), Bisexuality.**

**Pairings: Everyone: **

**NOTE 1: DBZ Math: I THINK that Goku was about 17 when he and Chichi got married in the anime, in this fic, Jacob becomes Goku when he and Goku are both 15. also, I think that they have Gohan when Goku's 20, and Raditz got to earth when Gohan is five and a half, there for, Jacob has 10 years to make his wishes wit the dragon balls in order to get everything ready for when he and Raditz meets. That means, he has 10 wishes to use... well, actually, it's only 9 because he fucks up the first wish...**

**NOTE 2: Yes, I know, everything moves really, really fast in this chapter, but that is just because it's basically the last chapter before we start the Dragon Ball Z storyline, which is when the actual story gets started.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

-actions-

-----------------

(Last note, then you can read on: This chapter is more of an in between chapter, so I decided to write a chapter summary at the end of it so that you can actually just read that and skip this chapter if you want.)

Almost a full week after talking with Bulma, the new Goku was finally making his way into the valley where Pilaf's castle was. He would have gotten to it a lot sooner, but he was forced to search for Korin's tower and talk to Kami before he headed out to find Pilaf. It took him a while to actually get to the tower, mostly because he didn't know where it was, but once he got there, and once he was finished saying hi to Bora and Upa first, he decided to actually climb the tower instead of flying, wanting to try out some of Goku's abilities. He could have probably flown up it in less then a few seconds, and he could have probably actually jumped up it, but instead, he choose to climb up it like a monkey.

Sadly, instead of it taking him only a small amount of time, he found that strength alone wasn't enough to get him up the tower. Apparently, if you don't know how to climb, well... let's just say he nearly fell off quite a few times, only managing to hold on because of his death like grip.

By the time he finally managed to get to the top, he was so hungry that he was actually tempted to eat Korin, much to the talking cat's amusement. Luckily, the cat had already been informed of everything that was going on and had been sworn to secrecy by Kami, so he didn't say much about it and instead simply got him some food and water to eat and drink. Just like all the other times he had eaten since becoming Goku, it took him only a few seconds to scarf down all of the food an water, something that he was only half embarrassed about.

When he was done eating and was ready to go talk to Kami, Korin led him up a small flight of stairs to the top of the tower where he promptly told him to start flying. Apparently, Kami's lookout isn't actually attached to to Korin's tower, it actually floats several hundred yards above it somewhere in the clouds. While his father had practically forced him to watch just about every episode of ever single Dragon Ball series, both the Japanese versions and the english ones, he had never actually seen the last twenty or thirty episodes of Dragon Ball and had only ever heard about the whole Piccolo and Goku fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament from one of his dad's lectures, so he hadn't known about how Goku actually got to the Lookout the first time.

As it turned out, the first time Goku ever went to the Lookout, he had ended up having to use the power poll to get up to the tower, which apparently, was completely normal. Apparently, the power poll was originally created for that very purpose, which is why there was a large hole in the floor of the room that Korin led him to that the power pole fit in perfectly. If someone ever wanted to go to the Lookout, then all they had to do was stick the power pole in the hole, shout 'power poll extend', and simply hold on as they were lifted up to the entrance of the Lookout.

Once Jacob, aka, the new Goku, was on the Lookout, Mr. Popo appeared out of nowhere and led him up the stairs and out onto the main floor, which was the same wide open area that it was in the anime. After he finished staring at everything in amazement and had gotten over his surprise at meeting yet another Dragon Ball Z super star, Kami appeared out of nowhere and dragged him into the large temple like structure in the center or the Lookout.

After that, Kami and the new Goku spent the next few hours just talking about everything that he was going through as well as everything that the original Goku had gone through right before getting wished away.

Apparently, the reason why the original Goku hadn't been at the Lookout when the wish had happened, and the reason why Pilaf was able to get the four star Dragon Ball away from him at all, was because he had gone down to the visit Krillin, who just turned sixteen. While the original Goku was on his way back to the tower after visiting him, he had decided to take a quick nap next to the very same lake that Jacob had woken up next to when he first became Goku. Somehow, the original Goku managed to sleep through the whole wish thing until Shenron whisked him away to switch with the American born teen.

After they finished discussing all of that, the two of them moved onto another subject, one that was in some ways more important then what had already happened to both the new and old Goku.

Emperor Pilaf and the Red Ribbon Army.

While Kami did only know about them from what they had already done in the past, as well as what they had done recently, but he didn't have the ability to see into the future. When the teen told him about everything that they were going to do, as well as everything they were actually planing to do, he was a little surprise, though not nearly as much as the teen thought he would be. Apparently, Kami had seen enough of their actions over the years to know what they were capable of, he just hadn't known that they would actually cause so many problems.

In the end, Kami told him that he understood what the teen was both planning to do and had to do, though the Saiyan teen wasn't actually sure that he could even bring himself to do it.

Apart from everything that had already happened to both the new and the old Goku, and everything that he was about to do to the Red Ribbon Army and Emperor Pilaf, he and Kami also talked about other things as well, like what he wanted to do now that he was stuck in a whole new world. Even with Kami telling him to search deep inside himself over and over again, he still wasn't able to come up with an answer for that particular question. Part of him was actually still hoping, even after almost a whole day, that he was just dreaming, so it was extremely hard for him to actually think about the future at all. For the most part, even if he looked very calm and excepting on the outside, he was still in shock from everything that had happened to him, though he didn't actually even admit that to himself until later that same night.

The next morning, after he met with Kami Mr. Popo again, and after he had his first real break down since he had been thrown into the Dragon Ball Z world, the teenaged Saiyan set out for the sandy valley of Diablo Desert, where Pilaf's castle was. Unfortunately, on his way to the desert, he found that there were a few minor problems...

The Red Ribbon Army.

They were everywhere. Apparently, Bulma hadn't been kidding when she had said that the little blue bastard was at the top of the R.R.A.'s hit list. The moment he was in the dessert valley, he ran right into one R.R.A. pawn after another. Most of them hadn't really bothered him all that much, mostly because he was able to just blow up their guns with a simple, but sometimes miss-aimed, Ki blast, but sometimes they weren't so easy to deal with. Every once in a while he would come across someone driving a huge freakin cannon, which they would promptly start firing at him.

Sadly, there was another issue that came with trying to take down the Red Ribbon Army and Pilaf. Even if he was able to take them down separately, he still would have had to deal with one major issue, one that he should have thought about before he actually decided on what he was going to do.

So what was that one major problem? Easy:

What was he going to do in the fights?

It might sound like an easy question, but it wasn't, at least not in the way he needed it answered anyway. It wasn't actually a question about how he was going to fight everyone, it was more of a question about weather or not he was really ready to commit to the fight at all. If he did go through with all the fighting, and if he did actually want to put an actual permanent end to both the Red Ribbon Army's plans as well as Pilaf's, then that would mean that he would have to actually go all the way with the fights.

Which would mean, no survivors.

He had seen enough of the anime to know that neither side was against killing innocent people, and the R.R.A. actually had a habit of going out of their way to do just that, and he had also seen enough of the anime to know that neither set of bad guys would ever stop until they got what they wanted, which left him with only two options, and neither of them were very good ones.

The first option, the more obvious one, and the harder one to deal with, was to put a permanent end to everyone that he absolutely needed to put an end to, which would mean actually killing people. While he had grown up in New York City and was used to dealing with death all the time, as well as seeing people get killed, that didn't mean he was actually ready to take a life himself. He might have seen enough corpses in his entire life to know enough different ways that people could get killed, but that didn't mean he was able to handle actually taking a life, it just meant that he had seen way more death then anyone should ever have to deal with.

As for the second option, well, it one was way more easy to deal with, and was almost just as obvious as the first, but he was pretty sure he would never be able to actually look in the mirror ever again if he actually did it.

The second option was to run.

If he ran and never looked back, then Pilaf would never know he was alive and would therefor never have a reason to try to wish him out of existence, and he wouldn't have to kill anyone. Unfortunately, as stated before, he had seen enough people suffer throughout his entire life, and he wasn't really sure if he could hadn't that either. As for the whole looking in the mirror again part... Well, he wouldn't really be able to live with himself at all if he just sat back and let either the R.R.A. or Pilaf take over.

In the end, after almost five long days of just sitting around and thinking, he finally came to a very hard decision.

He absolutely had to put an end to the Red Ribbon Army and Emperor Pilaf's plans.

Permanently.

Once he finally decided on what he had to do, as well as once he finally got over his squeamishness over the thought of killing someone, he quickly made his way through Diablo Dessert, heading towards Pilaf's castle. Every time he came across another R.R.A. soldier, or, surprisingly, one of Pilaf's soldiers, he would pause, take a deep breath, and do what he knew had to be done.

The entire time he was making his way towards, he tried as hard as he could not to think about anything he had done or anything he was going to do. As he got closer and closer to the castle and came across more and more soldiers, however, it got harder and harder to try to ignore the faces of the people he was fighting.

The one thing that managed to help him feel a little better was the fact that most of the people he fought seemed to know, and not care, that they were evil bastards. In fact, most of them were even proud of that little fact. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were all self titled as 'evil', he probably would have had an even worse time trying to deal with it, which would have really sucked because he was probably already going to be spending the next few years without sleeping in an attempt to get away from all the faces of the people he had to strike down.

As he continued travel through the dessert, giving people one warning to leave before he sent Ki-blasts at them, he couldn't help but feel and incredible amount of hatred towards whatever moron ever said that killing gets easier and easier with each kill. Whatever dumb-fuck came up with that line was either a really cold hearted bastard, or he was the biggest idiot in any dimension. Each and every single kill made the next one even harder.

Luckily, after a while of traveling through the dessert and striking the bastards down, word of what he was doing and his seemingly immunity to bullets started to get around, and once that happened, instead of the people just staying where they were and shooting at him when they saw him, more and more of them started surrendering or just simply ran off the moment they saw him coming. Once that started to happen, he had to kill less and less of them until, eventually, they all just started taking off whenever they saw him.

Thanks to all of the fighting and thinking he ended up doing throughout the day, by the time he got to Pilaf's castle the sun had gone down and the quarter moon had risen high into the sky. When he finally saw the castle, part of him wanted to put it all off until the sun came up, though it was only because he knew what he was going to have to do once he entered the castle. The entire time he had crossed the dessert, he had had to take down one person after another, and now that he was finally at the castle, he was going to have to do the exact same thing again.

Sadly, he wasn't stupid enough to think that waiting until the next day would make what he had to do any easier, and he was also sure that Pilaf and his cronies would probably take off in the middle of the night if he did wait. After all, they had to have been watching what had happened to the Red Ribbon Army, so they had to know that him reaching them probably wasn't going to be very good for them.

Sighing heavily and knowing that he had no other choice, the tan Saiyan teen made his way up to the castle, blasting his way through the front door and traveling through it's huge halls without even bothering to keep quiet. While he hadn't encountered any soldiers in front of the castle or just inside it's main entrance, the moment he entered the first floor hallway, hundreds of dog-men soldiers filed out into the hall, surrounding him as fast as they could.

_'Huh, Pilaf's been busy.'_ the teen thought, surprised at just how many soldiers the little blue creep had this time.

In the anime he had only had the dog, the girl, and maybe one or two other men, so for him to have so many man now, either the anime was way off, or the little freakaziod had recruited some more help recently.

(A/N: Because I know you guys probably didn't read the note at the begging of the chapter, please note that all the fighting battles before chapter 7 will not be detailed as they really aren't that important anyway, but all the fights during or after chapter 7 will be written with a blow by blow play. :D)

Sighing heavily and feeling slightly ill at the thought of what he was about to do, the teen gave them their one and only warning, knowing that the would just ignore it but hoping that he was wrong.

Sadly, he wasn't.

Just as he knew they would, each and every single dog-man soldier simply ignored his warning for them to leave and simply raised their guns and told him to 'freeze'. Unfortunately for them, he mimicked their action and completely ignored their orders as he raised his right hand, gave them one final warning, and shot a few dozen Ki-blasts at them when they didn't surrender.

There were no survivors.

Once everything was done, he lowered his hands and tried as hard as he could to not throw up all over the place as he made his way past the remains of the Pilaf Soldiers. Once he finally reached the stairs that led to the second floor, he headed up them, repeating everything that had happened in the first floor hallway when another horde of soldiers appeared on the landing above him.

One after another, or rather hundreds after hundreds of soldiers later, the teen finally managed to reach the top floor where he was sure Pilaf and his two main lackeys were. When he finally reached the final floor, he came face to face with what looked like a dead end, but having been forced to practically study the anime all his life, he knew that the large stone wall that stood before him was most likely a fake, one that was meant to make him think that there wasn't actually another floor.

Rolling his eyes at the stupid attempt to full him and wandering what kind of an idiot would actually fall for it when everyone knows that stairs always leading to doors or landings and never simply end at a wall, Jacob laid his right hand flat against the stone wall and blasted it out of the way, sending little broken up bricks all over the place and successfully scaring the crap out of the three idiots that were standing on the other side of it.

After a few words were exchanged, in which both Pilaf and his two main agents each rejected the teens offer to let them go if they surrendered, Jacob raised his right hand again, and let loose as much of his energy as he could. The last thing the three of them ever saw, was the incredibly bright blue light of a Ki-blast.

Two days later, after he finally finished burying all the bodies he could find, Jacob made his way out of the dessert, heading west towards where the main headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army was supposed to be. He wasn't actually a hundred percent sure if it was there or not, but Bulma had managed to find a satellite image of a huge base with the Red Ribbon Army's emblem on it by using her father's company satellites, so he was pretty sure that that was where he would find it.

This time it only took him a little over two hours and just one pit stop for to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom to get to his intended destination. The entire time he was flying, which he choose to do because he knew it would be so much faster then running there, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the lack of generals for him to fight.

When the original Goku had had to fight the R.R.A. in the anime, he had ended up fighting three or four Generals, or maybe even five, but for some reason, this time none of them seemed to be around, which was odd. Whenever there was a huge horde of R.R.A. soldiers around, usually there was also a general issuing the orders from somewhere nearby. So why hadn't he come across a general when he was heading to Pilaf's Castle? There had been hundreds and hundreds of R.R.A. soldiers trying to take down both Pilaf and his men, but, at the same time, there hadn't been a single R.R.A. general anywhere.

By the time he finally managed to get to the base, he had decided to not think about it. To him, it didn't really mater what their ranks were. General or soldier, it didn't matter, they were all going to get the same two choices, the same two that Pilaf and his men had gotten.

Sighing heavily and bracing himself for what he was about to do, again, Jacob shook his head and walked straight up to the front door of the base. The moment he was close enough to the huge wall that the door was built into, hundreds of machine guns popped out of the ground, the walls of the gate, and the roof of the entire complex. Each and every single one of them were aimed right at him

The more and more he fought the men, or rather the more and more he struck all of the Red Ribbon Army idiots and Pilaf's Men down, the more and more he realized just how much of a difference in strength the Z fighters really had with the rest of the human race. The moment the men started firing their guns at him, he simply raised his right hand and let loose a few Ki-blasts, something that he was starting to get really good at. None of the bullets even broke his skin, though some of them did actually sting a little, but all of his Ki-blasts were more then enough to wipe out a handful of them each.

As he made his way through the huge compound, fighting soldier after soldier as he went, he couldn't help but feel grateful, and a little disappointed, at the fact that none of the people he had to fight, or would have to fight until the fight against Piccolo at the world martial arts tournament, were even close to being strong enough to actually fight him. Each and every soldier that he had to fight was taken out by a single Ki-blast each, though a few soldiers did actually turn out to be smart enough to surrendered and leave instead of making him use one on him, but still...

If it wasn't for all the super strong bad guys from space and evil science experiments trying to destroy the world, the Z fighters probably would have never had to actually get stronger. If there was ever a regular bad guy, they wouldn't even have to even try to fight them. Apart from the R.R.A., Pilaf, Tien, and maybe one or two other people, all of whom were incredibly weak and had been at least one or two times by Goku before he was even fifteen, all the other bad guys were either androids, aliens from another planet, or evil science experiments.

Thinking about all the bad guys that he was now going to have to fight in the future in the original Goku's place, Jacob made his way to the center of the base, taking out one soldier after another. Just like with Pilaf's Castle, it took him lass time to take down everybody in the base then it would have if he was still human. Then again, if he was still human he probably wouldn't have been able to do it at all.

When he finally reached the main command room, which took a little while because he didn't know where it was, he simply busted through the door, only to find that every still living general from the time that Goku originally fought them in Dragon Ball was there. All of them were sitting around a table, looking more then a little surprised to see him. Apparently, all of them had been to busy trying to figure out what they were going to do about Pilaf, how had stolen their dragon balls, to even notice what was going on in their own base.

While he was actually still having problems grasping the fact that he had actually killed a large number of people, Jacob was still more then willing to inform them that Pilaf wasn't their problem anymore and that they would be following the little blue bastard soon if they didn't give up on their dreams of world domination, at which point they promptly told him to screw off, which wasn't the smartest thing to do.

In the end, everything went the same way that it did with Pilaf's castle, with the only difference being that he ended up going all the way to the basement and blowing up several walls in order to get to the super computer. When he and Kami had talked about the future and all the Cell crap that was going to end up happening if he didn't do something about it before it was to late, Kami had decided to help him by searching the world over with his mind for the computer and Cell, which he ended up finding in some hidden basement room in the base.

Once in the secret research and experiment room, he found that he wasn't the only person there. Standing next to an incredibly large computer and looking at him in a very 'Who ever you are, I'm better then you, now get out' kind of way, was none other then Dr. Gero, builder and creator of both the crazy androids and the android building computer that would one day create Cell if left in one piece. On his head was a large bowl like helmet that was hooked up to the huge computer next to him.

After a few words were exchanged, which went very similarly to the way the exchange with the R.R.A. generals went, Jacob found out that Dr. Gero had decided to go ahead and transfer his consciousness to the computer a bit earlier then he originally planed, just in case he was killed by whoever the intruder as. Once Jacob was sure that it was the right computer, he didn't even give the cocky old bastard a warning, he simply let loose as much Ki on him as he could, kill him and destroying the huge computer all at once and leaving only a chard black spot in their place.

With that done, he quickly searched the rest of the base, both in the secret lab and in the upper and unhidden parts. Once he finished searching out other Ki signatures in the base and was sure that there weren't any, he promptly destroyed the whole base, leaving nothing but rubble in its place.

Two days after destroying the base, Jacob stopped by Bulma's place again, only this time he did it to drop off the broken capsule his father had given him, something he realized that he probably should have done in the first place. He originally planed on just having her fix it so that he could take it with him back to Kami's place, but when he told her about, saying that a friend of his had found it and given it to him along with the other capsules, she informed him that it would take at least a few days for her or her father to fix it. Usually she could fix just about anything in the blink of an eye, but when it comes to capsules... they were so complicated that they had to be handled very delicately whenever you try to fix something that's wrong with them.

Before he left her to head out to Kami's place, at Kami's telepathic prompting, he also asked her about making a gravitation chamber for him, only to find out that neither her or her father actually knew how to create artificial gravity yet. Apparently her father had only just started messing around with artificial gravity within the past year, meaning that it would still probably be another few years before they were able to actually build any kind of gravitational machine at all.

Once he was done with that little task, he headed over to Kami's Lookout to train.

-----------------

A/N 1 : For cryin out loud, why the hell is it so hard to try and get anything to sound like Kami? Every time I typed what he would say, I would end up deleting it all and just rewriting it because it never seemed to sound like something he would actually say. Don't ask me why, but it was just a lot harder typing his conversations then it was for me to type anyone else's.

A/N 2: OK, there are actually several official heights for Goku (5'7", 5'8", 6'1", 6'2") (Ocean had their own official height releases, which, oddly enough, seemed to change every time someone asked them how tall he was, which is funny because they didn't even have the anime for that long...) I decided to go with the taller height, because Goku is supposed to be really tall, and 5'8" (which is the official Japanese height) isn't very tall to me.

OMG, I can't believe this chapter had so many A/Ns in it. O.O sorry about that, but I couldn't help but feel like I had to explain things sometimes. I usually don't change things that are so technical (like height), but as it's DBZ, and Goku is supposed to be really tall (he towers over most of the other characters) I kind of felt like I needed to give him a height that was actually tall instead of the 5'8" he actually has. Anyway, hopefully, now that I've explained so much of this crap, I won't have to explain it later...

Anyway, please remember that it will all pick up speed in a few chapters, so just hang in there.:D I hope you all liked this chapter, especially since it is kind of starting the plot (well, not exactly, it's leading to the start of the actual plot) Anyway, I need to go start typing the next chapter, so just sit still until I finish it up.

For now, just answer these to polls:

should i shorten and combine chapters 1,2, and 3 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 1 and 2

4) only chapters 2 and 3

Should i shorten and combine chapters 4,5, and 6 into 1 chapter?

1) Yes

2) No

3) Only chapters 4 and 5

4) only chapters 5 and 6

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


	7. Time Jump To Start Dragon Ball Z

**Chapter Seven: Time Jump To Start Dragon Ball Z**

**Summery:** what if you could become who ever you wanted? Well, unfortunately, the one guy that god choose to offer that very thing to has a few screws loose, come in and see what he does with his new life.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series in any way, shape, or form. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other Dragon Ball Series or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I come up with.

**Series: YES, this is actually a Dragon Ball Z fanfic! **

**Warnings: OC, Violence (It's DBZ, Duh), Language (Jacob says things that Goku normally wouldn't), It's either going to have Gender-bending or Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) (If it has Gender-Bending, then it won't technically have Yaoi, if it has Male Pregnancy, then duh, it's Yaoi), Bisexuality.**

**Pairings: Everyone: **

**NOTE 1: Yep, that's right, we're finally starting the Dragon Ball Z in this chapter. At about half way through this chapter, actually a little bit less then halfway, we finally start the story, which means that the actual story line, and my crazy pervertedness, starts now, :D**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

-actions-

-----------------

Ten years have passed since Jacob defeated both the Red Ribbon Army and Emperor Pilaf. For the first two and a half years after the incidents with the to evil organizations, he trained at Kami's Lookout, only taking time off each year to collect the Dragon Balls and make a wish.

The first time he had managed to get all the Dragon Balls together, he instantly tried to wish himself back into his old body and back to his old world, which Shenron promptly denied. Apparently the body transfer had been a one way trip and Shenron didn't actually have the ability to travel between dimensions, only the Supreme Kai had that ability, and he only ever gave Shenron, or any wish granting being, the ability to do it whenever someone was wished out of existence, other than that, no one ever traveled between the dimensions, at least not from the DBZ world.

Basically, there was no way for the young man to ever get back to his old world, ever.

Luckily, Shenron seemed to have some sort of a soft spot for the permanently trapped teenager, because, instead of yelling at him to hurry up and make his wish, he let him through his fit first, something he had never done for anyone in the anime.

After he was done throwing his fit, Jacob just used his wish to make sure that Gohan, Goten, and Trunks would all still be born when they were supposed to be, which Shenron instantly granted.

After that, and after he went back to Kami's lookout, he spent much of his time away from his training to think about what he really wanted to do with his life now that he was sure he was really stuck in a Saiyan body in the Dragon Ball Z universe. It took him a while, but after a lot of thinking and a huge amount of advice from Kami, he finally decided on what he wanted to do. Don't ask what he thought process was, because even if you did, he wouldn't have been able to tell you, because he wasn't really sure about it himself, but, it was what he wanted to do, so he was going to do it and no one would ever be able to stop him.

What he wanted to do was to resurrect the Saiyan race

But with a few minor social changes as well, after all, he didn't want them to go and try to destroy or take over the universe again, because that would be really, really stupid.

But how was he going to do that? He couldn't wish for the Saiyan race back to life, they had all been dead to long for Shenron to do that, and he couldn't exactly force others to become Saiyans with a wish either, because that would be like handing a five year old a loaded shot gun, and if Shenron could only bring someone back to life within a year of them being dead, then there was no way he would be able to simply create a life out of nothing, so then how was he going to resurrect the Saiyan race?

After a bit of thinking, he finally figured out exactly how to do it, but he was going to need at least seven wishes to do it.

So, when he was finally able to collect the dragon balls again, he made his first of the seven wishes. He wished for a huge database about every single little thing to do with the Vegeta solar system.

Sadly, for the rest of the wishes, he was going to have to wait until after the Fight with Piccolo to make them.

Another thing that happened in the two years leading up to the World Martial Arts Tournament, was that Dr. Briefs managed to create the very first gravitational generator, though it would still be at least another year or two before he managed to even get started on the Gravity Chamber at all. He also started referring to himself in his head as Goku as well over the two and a half years he trained at Kami's Lookout until, eventually, he stopped thinking of himself as 'Jacob' altogether.

Apart from that, nothing else really happened until he and the other Z fighters competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament, which ended with him defeating Piccolo, much to everyone's surprise. After the tournament was over, he and Chichi went off on their own to have a nice long talk, which turned out to be a much easier conversation then he had thought it would be.

When he started talking to her, trying to let her down without hurting her feelings, she informed him that the only reason she had wanted to marry him in the first place was because she wanted to have kids, which he couldn't help but feel a little stupid for. In the anime, Chichi had never really shown any sign of affection towards Goku other than a passing comment once every few years or so, and she had even tried to convince Bulma, though it had seemed like a joke at the time, to trade husbands with her. (A/N: Yeah, I know, that's kind of a weird explanation, but it's what I got from watching the anime, and it also solves a few problems I had with writing this fic.)

after the two of them had their talk, they ended up getting together, though they never actually got married as they were only together to have a family.

After that, he gathered the dragon balls again and was forced to wish for his database to be translated into English as everything was written in Saiyan, which he was pretty sure was supposed to be Shenron's really bad idea of a joke.

A year after that, for his next wish, and for the second wish in the line of wishes that he absolutely had to make, he wish for Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and Turles to all arrive on earth when they were originally supposed to, though he wasn't at all sure if that was such a good idea.

After that, he had one more wish before Gohan was born, which he used to make sure that both he and his son would be able to fully control their Oozaru transformation so that he could have a tail and not have to worry about killing anyone whenever the moon was full.

Then, a short while after Gohan was born and Chichi started turning into the psycho mom he knew her to be from the anime, he and Chichi broke up, while still managing to be friends while living happily together, and Dr. Briefs delivered the first ever Gravitation room in capsule form to his house, all without Bulma knowing anything about it. Unfortunately, training in it turned out to be a really bad idea because it promptly collapsed on him the moment he turned it up to five, which prompted Chichi to turn her crazy psychopath meter up a notch, nearly killing him again in the process.

He wasn't really sure what she had yelled at him as he was kind of in and out of it in the hospital at the time, but he did eventually remember hearing her say something about not using dangerous machines near the house.

After he was finally well enough to move around again, thanks to one of Korin's Senzu Beans, he promptly took some time off from both training and the mother of his child's craziness to look for the dragon balls, knowing that he only had until Gohan was five to make all the wishes he needed to make, because that was when Raditz was supposed to arrive.

Over the four and a half years before Raditz arrived, he managed to collect the Dragon Balls each and every year.

For the first wish, he wished for the database to be made into a capsule, owing to the fact that it was so huge that he was afraid that he would never be able to get it to Planet Vegeta once he wished it back into existence.

For the second wish, he wished for a formula that could turn any Saiyan man into female, though he knew that resurrecting the Saiyan race would definitely take a lot more then that.

For his third wish, he wished for a machine that would give planet Vegeta an atmosphere like the one it had before it was destroyed.

As for his last wish before Gohan's fifth birthday, he used it to wish, not for planet Vegeta to return, but for a Saiyan space ship equipped with one of Dr. Briefs' gravitation chambers, which the doctor finally managed to complete when Gohan was about two, which gave him time to slowly train his way up to at least fifty times gravity before Raditz was supposed to arrive. He probably could have gotten it up to one hundred times earth's gravity within a few months if he really wanted to, but he as he was secretly training his son behind Chichi's back, he felt it was probably best to take it slow so that the kid didn't get hurt.

The moment Dr. Briefs finished the gravitation chamber, or GC, Goku asked him to make something else for him, offering to let him examine a space ship he had in exchange. After showing him the Saiyan ship, and making him promise to never tell Bulma or anyone else that might let it get back to her or Chichi about it, Dr. Briefs finally agreed to build a very large cloning machine that could withstand ten times earth's gravity, clone animals that were much, much, much larger then the largest earth animal, and hook up to a special database he had so that he wouldn't have to use one of his wishes to get one.

After that, and when the doctor was finally done staring at him after he figured out why he would have an alien space ship and why he would have a database about alien lifeforms from another planet, a shock which seemed to almost kill the poor old man, Dr. Briefs headed off to his lab to retrieve his team of scientist so that they could examine the ship in detail. Surprisingly, it turned out a lot better then Goku had thought it would because Dr. Briefs and his team managed to make it so that the ship, which so large that it had twelve rooms in it, could turn into a really big capsule.

Another thing that happened before Raditz got to earth was that Chichi finally started dating, which was a surprise to both Goku and Gohan, and didn't go so well as almost every man she met ran off the moment they saw that she had a son with a tail.

By the time the Saiyan finally got the invitation for the reunion with all the Z fighters, as well as Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Master Roshi, Turtle, and Puar, he had finally gotten the Gravitation level up to fifty, and had even started to speed up the rate that he increased its level.

While he was sure he wasn't nearly strong enough to even come close to beating Frieza, he also knew that the original Goku hadn't even been able handle ten times earth's gravity when he met his brother, so he was pretty confident that he could take his sibling down without a problem, and yes, he did consider him to be his sibling, though that was probably because of all the years of telling himself that he was now genetically related to the porcupine haired Saiyan.

(A/N: OMG, this is it, we're starting the main story now! Wow, how long was everything leading up to this? Please forgive the long length of the all the Pre-story stuff!)

"Wow, I can't believe all of you guys are finally going to see each other again after all these years." Chichi said in amazement as he tossed a huge log that was bigger then their house off to the side, which one that he planed on cutting up sometime later that day, if everything went the way he wanted it to.

"Yeah, I know, it feels like I haven't seen Krillin in forever. I can't wait to see everyone again." He said happily, having actually met the guy for the first time at the world martial arts tournament when he fought against Piccolo. _'And I'll finally get to meet Raditz'_ he mentally added.

"Well, just be sure to take good care of Gohan while you're their. I don't want to see a single scratch on him when you bring him back." Chichi warned him darkly, making him pale almost instantly.

No one, and I do mean no one in any dimension has the ability to scare the crap out of people more then Chichi when it comes to protecting her son.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." He said in a pacifying tone as he walked over to her and took Gohan out of her arms. "Besides, do you really think that the others would let anything happen to him? These guys are kind of like my family after all, so you know you don't have to worry about them."

"Well, I guess you're right, but, at least take his hat with you, just in case his head gets cold." She said in a mothering tone, pulling a small, bright red hat with the four star Dragon Ball attached to the top of it out of her pocket and putting it onto the child's face, who just so happened to be sleeping at the moment.

Once Chichi was happy with her son's condition, Goku jumped into the air and flew off, leaving the flying nimbus to do whatever it was that it did when Gohan didn't didn't need it. He, Goku, had tried several times over the years to ride the crazy cloud, only to find that he was way to perverted for the fluffy little thing to even consider letting him on. Oddly enough though, even with all his 'special' magazines hidden around the house, his son still somehow managed to remain untainted by his perviness, though that might have just been because of his age.

So, the Saiyan man was forced to fly all the way to Roshi's Island, using his Ki sensing abilities to figure out just where the island actually was as he had never actually been there.

After only about a minute and a half of flying, his son finally woke up, and promptly hit him in the jaw when he stretched out his arms to wake up all the way.

"Daddy?" The little boy asked curiously, wandering what was going on and why he wasn't either in the gravity room or in his bed at home.

"Did you forget what day it is?" Goku said laughingly as he continued zooming through the air.

"Huh?" Gohan replied sleepily, blinking at his father a few times before the realization finally downed on him. "Oh! Today's they day I get to meet all of your friends!" he said excitedly, more then just a little happy at the idea of meeting his father's friends.

"Yep, and look! We're here!"

Looking over at what his father was pointing at, Gohan saw a small island off in the distance, which they were quickly getting closer and closer to.

"Yeah!" the little half-Saiyan said as his father finally landed on the small island, instantly jumping out of his arms and moving to stand next to his leg.

"Hello!" the elder Son male called out, hoping to get the others attention.

While he hadn't actually seen them since the world martial arts tournament, he _had_ gotten some letters from each of them and had written a few of his own back to them over the years, so he did actually feel kind of close to them, though not as close as he would have if he would have spent a some more of time with them in person.

About half a second after he could out to anyone in the small pink house with 'Kami house' written on it, which was the only house on the tiny island, the front door opened up to reveal a woman with short blue hair, a short bald man with no nose, and an incredibly old looking bald man with a white beard and mustache on his face, all of whom the Saiyan man recognized instantly.

"Goku!" The woman, Bulma, shouted happily, only to stop in surprise a second later when she saw the small boy standing next to his leg. "Hey, who's the kid?" She added curiously, asking the question that was going through everyone's mind.

"You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin added, sounding just as confused about why he had a child with him as Bulma did.

_'You know, even after all these years living here, I still remember ever single thing about just about every single episode.' _Goku thought reminiscently, rolling his eyes at the fact that they were saying the exact same things as what they did in the anime.

Smiling at them and hoping that he was going to get the same reaction that the original Goku did when he answered them in the anime, Goku opened his mouth and gave them his answer.

"Actually, this is Gohan, he's my son." He said with a huge grin, causing all of their jaws to hit the ground.

Yep, the same reaction as in the anime.

"Gohan, say hi." He said in a sing son voice to the child at his feet, making the child blush a deep red color before diving behind his legs to hide.

"Hello." the child said quietly, sticking his head out from behind his father's leg to look at all the weird people his father knew.

"Oh Goku, he's adorable!" Bulma said in an overly enthusiastic voice, nearly scaring the crap out of the child in the process.

"Gohan, huh?" Roshi asked curiously, surprised by Gohan's name. "Ah, I see. You need him after your grandfather, did ya?"

"Yep, sure did." Goku said, smiling as his son started playing with Turtle, who just so happened to be an actual sea turtle. (A/N: I know that most of the people reading this already know who everyone is, but I'm still going to point out some of them every now and then)

"Ah, well, that's wonderful. He's a fine looking boy, I'm sure your grandpa would've every proud." the old turtle hermit said, smiling at the little boy as he continued to play with turtle, who for some reason wasn't saying a word.

While Roshi was busy talking, Bulma made her way over to the small child, bent down, and smiled at him, receiving a shy smile from him in return.

"Hey, Gohan, how old are you?" She asked him kindly, trying to start up a conversation with him.

Surprised by her question, and needing his fingers to remember just how old he actually was, Gohan held out his right hand and started counting, though Goku wasn't really sure how it was even possible to figure out your age by using your fingers.

"Um, I'm five and a half." He said, holding up his fingers for her to see, making her smile at his cuteness.

"Five, huh..." Bulma said happily, smiling down at the kid and thinking that he looked almost like a clone of his father from when he was younger. "Hey, are you going to grow up to be a strong fighter like your dad?" She asked after a minute, making Goku smile and Gohan look around a few times to make sure that his mother wasn't hiding somewhere.

If she ever found out that Bulma had asked her cute little innocent baby if he was going to be a fighter some day, she would skin her alive, then ground him, and kill his father.

Yeah, sometimes she could be a little over protective.

"Well, he's been secretly training with me lately, but don't tell Chichi, she'd kill me if she ever found out." the Saiyan male said, sweating slightly as the image of just what she would do to him if she ever found out ran through his head.

"Huh?" Bulma, Turtle, Roshi, and Krillin all asked in unison in surprise, shocked at the very idea of Goku trying to hide anything from anyone.

It was a well known fact that the tan muscle man hated lying in any way shape or form, at least he did ten years ago. The fact that he was willing to hide anything from someone was a bit of a surprise, but it had been ten years since the last time any of them had actually seen him, and ten years is kind of a long time and did have a habit of change some people a little.

"Son Goku, keeping a secret from his wife?" Bulma said in a teasing voice as a smile made its way across her face, which promptly disappeared a second later when she finally realized something. "Wait a second, how come I wasn't invited to the wed?!" She suddenly said in a slightly hurt, bust mostly angry, sounding voice, thinking that he had gotten married to Chichi before Gohan was born without telling her.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I thought you and Chichi said you weren't going to get married, so what gives?" Krillin asked in a confused tone, realizing the same thing that Bulma had.

"Hey, what's the big idea of getting married and not inviting your old martial arts master?" Roshi barked as well, sounding just as hurt and angry as Bulma did, but without any of Krillin's confusion.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" He said in a slightly fearful tone as Bulma took a angry step towards him with a glare one her face that just screamed 'now I finally have someone to aim all my anger at Yamcha at'. "I didn't forget to invite anyone, Chichi and I aren't even a couple anymore!" he said, instantly making the psychotic blue haired woman stop glaring at him while causing a confused expression appear instantaneously on Krillin's, Bulma's, Roshi's, and Turtle's face while Gohan started to play with a big crab he had just found.

He might have only been five, but he was a lot smarter then most children his age, so he was able to understand that his parents, while still somehow managing to be friends, weren't together anymore, though he couldn't really remember them ever being together at all.

"Huh?!" The four of them all shouted, which surprised Gohan slightly because he was almost sure that the turtle had made 'a people sound' as he called it.

"Wait, are you tell me that you and Chichi d- UMF!" Roshi started, only to get a pale elbow in the face from Bulma before he could finish his sentence. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" he shouted angrily, demanding to know why she had hit him.

"Quiet!" She shouted back, glancing down at Gohan and then back up to him, reminding him that there was a five year old child with them.

"Huh-?" He asked stupidly, looking down at the child for almost a minute before he finally got it. "Oh! Oh, yeah! Hehehe, sorry, hehehe."

Rolling her eye and silently planning the old perverts very painful death, Bulma turned her attention back to Goku, only to find that Krillin and turtle were already busy asking him about the less perverted details.

"So you mean you and Chichi never actually got married, but you two still had a kid? And now you guys aren't even together anymore, does that mean you to don't get along anymore?" Krillin asked, wandering if he and Chichi fought more then Bulma and Yamcha did.

"No, we get along great, we're even still living together, though that's only going to be temporary, I might be moving soon." the Saiyan explained, making Krillin blink at him.

"Really, huh, well, I guess that means you can still ride the flying nimbus then, huh?" Roshi asked, silently wandering if Goku would ever have a naughty bone in his body.

Lucky for him, it seemed to be his lucky day, because Gohan chose that exact moment to pipe up and embarrass his father.

"No, dad can't ride the flying nimbus anymore, mommy says it's because of all the funny magazines of all the naked people he has hidden around the house." The little brat, I mean child, said, making his father want to kill him and his father's friends all hit the ground, including Turtle who's eyes had grown so large that they were even bigger then Gohan's whole body.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Goku said nervously, picking his son up and setting him down onto the back to Turtle's shell before pushing the giant sea turtle off to the side of Roshi's house. "Go on now, I think it's time for you and Turtle to go play now."

The entire time the son man was shoving his son and turtle off a little ways in round the house, Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin couldn't help but stair after him, amazed at just how much he had changed over the past ten years. The last time they had seen him, he had been so pure of heart that he could still ride the flying nimbus, but now... Now he was apparently just as much of a perv as all guys were.

As Goku headed back to the group, with his son and turtle following him even though he had told them to stay near the side of the house and play, the other two men couldn't but stair at him in surprise while Bulma simply rolled her eyes at him.

_'Men.' _she thought in exasperation, rolling her eyes and wandering why every single man she had ever met had turned out to be a perv after a few years, even if they weren't pervs when she first met them.

Pausing in mid eye-roll when saw something in the corner of her eye, Bulma's jaw fell open and her eyes became so wide that they were threatening to take up her whole face. Out of the corner of her eye, she had spotted a fuzzy brown thing swaying this way and that way behind Gohan's back, something that she recognized instantly from the boy's father's childhood.

"His tail!" She gasped in horror, instantly Goku's, Roshi's, and Krillin's attention as she started searching the sky to make sure that there wasn't a full moon out, which was kind of pointless as it was only ten in the morning. "Oh man! Um, Goku? Has anything, you know, strange ever happened Gohan at night?"

"Huh?" Goku asked, only to realize what she was asking a few second to late, giving Roshi time to pipe up.

"She means, has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night? When it's full?!" he whispered frantically in his ear, hoping that the small child wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Oh, you mean has he ever transformed before?" the Saiyan male asked them, surprising them all slightly as they were all still under the impression that he didn't know about the transformation. "No, I got the Dragon Balls together and made a wish so that we would be able to control that form a long time ago. Now no one ever has to worry about either of us changing and going bananas ever again. Plus, now I can transform and fight in that form whenever I want."

"Oh, well, I guess that's something at least." Krillin said, happy that no one would ever have to worry about Goku going ape on them ever again, not unless he wanted to that is.

"Yeah, but doesn't that mean that you know what happened? To your grandfather, I mean." Bulma asked, causing the other two to look at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I remember, well, sort of." He said, now trying to think up a lie to tell them.

In his rush to reassure them that him and his son having a tail was safe now, he had completely forgotten that it implied that he knew what happened to the original Goku's grandfather, which he didn't really have an explanation for at all. Luckily, he was relatively good at coming up with a lie off the top of his head under pressure.

"Well, the truth is, I never really forgot. I actually kind of always knew, I was just in denial about it and never wanted to admit that I remembered everything. Before, whenever I was into an Oozaru, that's what the giant ape like form is called, but anyway, I was always unable to control it, it just did whatever it wanted, so it was easier for me to just pretend like I couldn't remember anything I did whenever I was like that." He explained quietly, mentally giving himself an award for such a good performance.

"Ah, I see." Roshi said as he, Krillin, and Bulma all looked over at Gohan, all of them thinking of how hard it must be to turn into a giant ape, go bananas and kill someone you care about, and then to be forced to remember all of it.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Bulma finally walked forward and sat knelt down next Gohan, wanting to find something to talk about to fill the silence that had settled between everyone.

"Hey, that's a real dragon ball on your hat, isn't it?" Bulma asked, smiling down at him and smiling even more when he nodded at her a second later.

"Yeah, I went and collected most of them about a week ago, I've been collecting them every year." Goku commented, once again not realizing that he was saying something that he was going to have to explain.

"Huh? You've been collecting them every year?" Roshi asked in surprise, wandering what the young man could have possibly wished for over the years.

"Hey, come on, don't keep us waiting, what did you wish for?" Krillin asked curiously, elbowing the Saiyan in the ribs over and over again in an attempt to get him to tell him what each and every single one of his wishes had been.

"Yeah, go on, tell us!" Bulma added excitedly, sounding just as curious as Krillin did.

Just as Goku opened his mouth to tell them that it was a surprise, which he was only going to tell them because he knew that he would have to tell them eventually, he, Krillin, Roshi, and Gohan all felt a huge Ki off in the distance, which was moving towards them at an alarming speed. The moment Goku felt the Ki, he knew who it was, having been waiting for it ever since he arrived at Kami house.

It was Raditz.

_'Wow, it's huge' _he thought in amazement, having not expected the power level to be so high.

While Raditz's power level was a lot higher then he had been expecting it to be, it still wasn't even close to what his was. He was definitely right when he had thought that training up to fifty times gravity would be more then enough for him to handle the his big brother, though it did make him feel more sure then ever that he wouldn't be able to handle either Frieza at all.

"Guys-?" Krillin asked, wandering if the rest of them felt what he was feeling as well.

"Yeah, I feel it to." Roshi said as Gohan ran over to hide behind his father's legs even though he was more then capable of fighting as well.

"Come on guys, there's nothing there you guys." Bulma said nervously, unable to spot anything out of the ordinary as she continued looking around at the horizon and the sky,.

"Look, there!" Krillin shouted as Goku just kept quiet, spotting a small black dot steadily growing larger and larger off in the distance.

"Yes, I see it now." Roshi said, staring up at the dot as well.

"You don't think it's piccolo, do you?" Krillin asked nervously, hoping that it wasn't the crazy green man coming to try and kill them all again.

A little over half a second later, a evilly cackling man with incredibly long, spiky hair landed softly on the pale sandy beach like edge of Roshi's island just a few feet away from them. The man, Aka Raditz, had a evil look smirk on his face and was glaring down at Goku and the others as the green screen of some sort of head set just started beeping away.

The 'headset' Raditz was wearing wasn't actually a headset at all. It only attached to one ear and had a small green screen that hung over it's wearer's left eye. There was another thing about it that was different from an actual headset. Instead of it just being used to send or receive messages, its primary function was as a scanner, giving its wearer the ability to scan or locate a power signature, as well as giving him or her the ability to see just how strong the people he came across were, and it wasn't actually called a headset or a scanner either. Most of the people that knew about them, at least from what Goku had seen from the anime back when he was still Jacob, everyone called them scouters instead, though that didn't change the fact that what they actually did was scan the enemy.

The entire time that the scouted was busy scanning him, Goku and his brother simply stared at each other.

Well, Goku stared while Raditz glared, but it's the same thing.

When the scouter finally finished scanning the younger Saiyan man, as well as the rest of the people on the island, Raditz spoke up, addressing his little brother in a slightly mirthful tone, not knowing that the scouter's readings weren't at all trust worthy as each of the Z fighters, as well as Gohan, could hide their Ki level.

"Hahahahaha, so we meet again at last." the porcupine haired Saiyan laughed darkly, glaring at his little brother. "You've grown up, but I recognize you Kakarrot." (A/N: I will be using the English manga name, not the Japanese, and not the English anime's.)

"Kakarrot?" Krillin repeated in a confused tone, turning momentarily to look at Bulma to see if she knew why the big haired guy was calling Goku by such a weird name.

She didn't.

Ignoring the fact that his friends were confused, Goku played dumb at first, having already decided a long time ago that it would probably be best to get Raditz as far away from everyone else before he started trying to talk some sense into him, though he was still pretty sure that he was still going to have to beat the crap out of him before he would listen to a thing he had to say.

"Kair-ro-tot? Huh?" Goku said in a falsely confused and slightly sarcastic sounding voice. "Nope, sorry, I think you have the wrong guy, my names Goku."

"Huh-?!" Raditz grunted, sounding slightly annoyed by his comment. "Don't toy with me, Kakarrot! What happened to you?!" He growled angrily, furious at the very idea of his idiotic little brother getting amnesia. "Tell me, did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?" He added in a demanding tone, getting more and more furious by the second.

As the porcupine haired Saiyan continued to growl at them angrily, Krillin slowly started making his way forward, fully intent on trying to get the weird man to leave. Seeing his movements and not wanting the short, no-nosed, balled man to get hurt, Goku stuck his right arm out and stopped him, indicating that he should just leave this to him instead.

Unable to understand why Goku would wanted to handle this one his own, but knowing that the taller man probably knew what he was doing, Krillin back up until he was standing next to Bulma and Roshi, with turtle laying on the ground next to his right leg.

Seeing that Krillin was no longer trying to do anything stupid, Goku turned his attention to his son to let him know, with only a single glance, that he shouldn't fight Raditz no matter what happened. Once he was sure that Gohan understood what he was trying to tell him, he turned his eyes back to the taller Saiyan male in front of him and spoke.

"An injury to the head?" He asked slowly, though he knew exactly what the elder Saiyan was asking about. "Yeah, a few times actually, why?"

This answer seemed to anger the taller man almost more then his little brother not even recognizing him had. Apparently, he really didn't like the idea of his brother forgetting to do his job, or maybe it was just that he didn't like that his brother had forgotten him or everything about Saiyans, either way, at that moment, Raditz was one unhappy man.

"Gr-! You stupid fool, you've forgotten!" he growled angrily, pausing for only a minute to take a few calming breaths before continuing, not wanting to kill his brother before he got all the information that he wanted. "If only you had remembered! This planet would have been destroyed by down if it wasn't for your idiocy!"

Hearing the comment about 'this planet', Master Roshi finally came to a decition, finally figuring out that this weird man was most likely from the same planet that Goku was, and he was sure that Goku _was_ from another planet. A long time ago when Gohan, Goku's grandfather, told him about the small boy he had found in a giant crater, he had also said that Goku had been sitting in a small, man made orb like spaceship. Knowing that, and finally seeing Raditz's tail, he was sure that the two of them were from the same planet, where ever that was.

"Goku," The old martial arts master said, trying to get Goku's attention so that he could tell him what he was sure the younger man had forgotten. "There's something I feel I need to tell you."

Glancing over his shoulder at the elderly man, Goku simply smiled at him and told him not to worry about.

"It's alright, I already know." He said simply before turning his attention back to his brother, surprising the elder martial artist slightly, mostly because he hadn't been expecting him to even know what he was going to say.

Seeing that his little brother had once again turned his full attention back to him, Raditz opened his mouth and started talking, venting his anger as he continued his rant.

Over the span of two or three minutes, he explained everything there was to know about Saiyans, including the part about working for an elite organization that wipes out of life on any planet they come across and then turns around and sells those planets to the highest bidders. His explanation, especially the part about him and Goku being brothers, surprised everyone, everyone that is except Goku himself. As he continued talking, Raditz slowly started getting angrier and angrier, furious at his brother for failing his mission.

"Kakarrot, you're a disgrace! You could have easily wiped out every living thing on this planet by yourself. If you hadn't forgotten your orders, it would have only taken you a year or two at the most!" he growled angrily, unable to believe that any Saiyan could fail at such a simple mission.

"Forgotten? I don't believe I ever said anything about forgetting what I was told to do." Goku corrected him, causing everyone's eyes to become as round as saucers. (A/N: OK, just do me a favor: Image Raditz with Rock Lee's eyes. Lol)

"WHAT?!" Raditz shouted angrily, somehow becoming even more infuriated at the realization that his little brother hadn't actually forgotten his orders at all, but had just chosen to completely ignore them. "What did you just say!?"

"I said I never forgot my orders, I just simply chose to ignore them." The Saiyan male said, making everyone present, minus Raditz, stare at him in surprise. "When I got to this planet, I had every intention of following my orders, but after meeting a kind old man who was both stronger then I was, and was willing to take care of me when I got hurt, I started to realize that I could be like him if I wanted to be. I didn't have to kill, I could just live my life my way instead, after all, living your life your own way without being someone else's tool or slave is what being a Saiyan is all about, isn't it?"

"GR-! Don't talk down to me! I know exactly what being a Saiyan is all about, but you've seemed to have forgotten it all completely!" Raditz shouted angrily, launching at his brother and knocking him to the ground, where he stayed as he was now unable to move. "Fine, if you love this planet and its people so much, then you can die here with the rest of these insignificant creatures!"

Not knowing that Goku was faking the whole 'not being able to move' thing, Krillin move forward, trying to get in front of Gohan, who the older Saiyan was now making his way over to. Seeing this and not wanting the smaller man to get himself hurt when he didn't have to be, Goku spoke up, making his voice sound as strained as possible.

"Kri-Krillin!" He could out, pretending to have to struggle to move even and inch as he rolled over onto his side. "Don't fight him, just trust me OK? Don't fight him."

"What?! Goku, are you crazy? He's going after your son!" Bulma shouted, wandering if her friend had lost his mind when he was hit.

Then again, he had always been a bit weird, and now that she knew that he wasn't actually human, even if he did look like he was, she knew that it was very possible that any kind of craziness from him was normal for his species.

"Yeah Goku, if we don't stop him, he might take Gohan!" Krillin yelled as well while Roshi, for some reason, simply stood there and stared at Goku, looking almost as if he knew that the man was planning something.

"I know, but just trust me. Please, I know what I'm talking about." the Saiyan male said, making his brother glare down at him as though he thought that he was just a weak insignificant fool.

"Gr, I hope you know what your doing Goku." Krillin growled in an annoyed tone as he backed away and gave Raditz room to get past him without having to blast him out of the way.

With a few comments about how weak his little brother was, Raditz picked up Gohan, who didn't seem at all afraid, turned around, and started flying away, leaving the rest of them standing there, staring after him.

Once Raditz was out of sight, Master Roshi turned his attention to his taller pupil, wanting to know what the tan Saiyan was planning.

"Ok, he's gone, you can stop pretending now." He said quietly, smiling as Goku stood up and dust himself off, much to Bulma and Krillin's surprise. "Now do you mind telling me why you let that man fly off with your son?"

"You were faking?!" Krillin asked, unable to understand why Goku would do something like that.

"You mean you really just sat there and let that crazy man fly off with your son?! How could you do a thing like that?!" Bulma demanded angrily, starting to really wander what Chichi could have possibly done to Goku over the years to make him so insane.

"Don't worry guys, Gohan can handle himself pretty well, he's been training really hard for the past few years. Besides, I don't plan to let Raditz have Gohan, I just wanted to get him by himself so that I can talk to him on my own." the tall martial artist explained, smiling reassuringly at them. "Don't worry, it might have been along time since I've seen him, but I know him, he won't hurt Gohan, and I'm pretty sure I can convince him to give up one destroying planets, he is my brother after all."

"Goku, I don't know if- Hey! Wait!" Krillin shouted after the Saiyan as he flew off without listening to him, somehow managing to move so fast that he couldn't even see him. "Dang it Goku!"

Just as Krillin was about to fly off after his friend, master Roshi called out to him, stopping him in his tracks as well as getting his attention.

"Stay here. Goku said he wants to talk to his brother alone, we should respect that." He said, making both turtle, Krillin, and Bulma glare at him for stopping him from going after him.

While none of them were very happy with Goku's decision to talk to his brother on his own, or even sure if it was a good idea or not, all of them knew that they couldn't interfere, though that didn't stop them from wanting to do so anyway.

-----------------

Chapter seven is finished! Yeah! We finally started the main story! (OMG, why did I have to make the intro/beginning stuff so freakin long?! XD)

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I liked typing it. In the next chapter, Goku and Raditz beat the crap out of each other... well, sort of.

Poll : (Gender Bending Poll): Which Saiyans should get turned into girls? :3

1) Raditz

2) Nappa

3) Vegeta

4) Turles

5) Broly (Actually, should I even have him in this fic at all?)

6) Tarble (Actually. Should I even have him in this fic at all?)

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


End file.
